Yumeiro Chara Doki Doki!
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: A mysterious force is corrupting dreams around St. Marie! But here, there are no guardians; can Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou do anything to stop them? Or will they need to call in X egg professionals from Seiyo? Kashigo&Amuto and some KashinoxAmu.
1. Kashino's Corrupted Dream?

**Me: Hello! It's me Mikashimotaku, I have been reading the reviews from Mune Kyun Tropical Island, and have decided to take 12AmyChan's request to make a Shugo Chara/Yumeiro Patissiere crossover! Please enjoy!**

**Ichigo: I'm excited! This story shows promise!**

**Amu: Aha, I see... When do I get to come in the story?**

**Me: Sometime Soon, but it will be a few chapters in.**

**Amu: Awww... Okay.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm really excited with this story. I must write the second part soon. Dear AmyChan, thanks for the idea to do a crossover fic, good idea!**

**Ichigo, Amu: Mikashi doesn't own Shugo Chara OR Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Summary

A mysterious force is corrupting dreams around St. Marie! But here, there are no guardians; can Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou do anything to stop them? Or will they need to call in X egg professionals from Seiyo Academy

Chapter 1: Kashino's Corrupted Dream!

Amano Ichigo put the finishing touches on her Sourie D'angel. "Ichigo," Her blonde little sweet spirit called to her, "you've been working for a while, and are you ready? It's almost time for school to begin."

Ichigo wiped her forehead and looked at Vanilla, "I'm almost ready," she sighed happily, "I'm one step closer to my dream."

"What exactly is your dream?" Vanilla asked Ichigo.

Ichigo thought for a moment, "It's to be the best Patissiere I can be!"

Vanilla paused, "When do you know you're the best you can be Ichigo?"

"I-I don't know," Ichigo's heart began to beat slower, "H-how do I know what I've accomplished?"

Vanilla smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry about it Ichigo, I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay," Ichigo patted Vanilla on the head.

Her sweets partner giggled, "Okay."

_Doki! ~_

"You are not going to accomplish anything while you are studying there Makoto."

"I'm learning a lot mother; I'm going to accomplish my dream to be a professional chocolatier."

The phone shifted to another person, "Makoto".

"What is it Aneki?" Kashino asked his sister.

"As your sister I must say," she began.

"Say what?"

"Your dream is stupid, pointless, idiotic and useless."

Kashino flinched, "My dream is not pointless or useless."

"Of course it's useless, what are you ever going to do with chocolate?"

"... My dream is not useless." With that he cut off the phone connection.

A small spirit with brown hair approached him, "Is everything alright Kashino?" Her voice seemed tense.

"Do you think my dream is useless Chocolat?" He asked the spirit.

"Of course not," She said in her typical 'I know everything' kind of voice.

Kashino's eyes went dismal and he sat on the ground, "but what if, my dream is useless?"

A shadow appeared from behind a tree, Chocolat saw it move. "Kashino, I think there's someone behind you."

"Who cares?" Kashino replied back, "It's all useless."

The shadow raised its hand and whispered, "Come on Kashino-san, isn't your dream stupid?"

Kashino looked up and the figure smiled, he could hear it, it was happening. "Your dream is stupid, just like your sister said, useless... Useless!"

A purple aura surrounded Kashino, "Useless..." He mumbled.

"K-Kashino, what's wrong?" The now scared Chocolat asked.

Kashino stood up, his eyes seeming almost hollow, "C-come here..."

Chocolat obeyed and flew close to her partner, "What is it?" He gripped her by her toothpick small neck, "Kashino?" The poor sweet spirit had tears in her eyes now.

"You're useless," Kashino whispered, "My dream has always been useless, but I've never known until now." The purple aura circled around him and Chocolat, and the small spirit screamed. The sky went dark and it was almost like the clouds went dark purple.

Chocolat felt herself be trapped in an egg-like shell, "Useless..." She mumbled before the shell closed.

Ichigo looked up at the sky, was it just her or had the sky gotten darker? "USELESS!" She heard someone yell, it sounded loud and depressing. It sounded like, Kashino. Ichigo ran to a clearing in the middle of the schoolyard. Kashino was floating in mid-air, purple streaks of magic circling around him.

"Useless! Useless!" There was an egg coloured black with a large white X written across it, it continued to scream, "Useless!"

"That's Chocolat's voice!" Vanilla yelled.

Kashino heard her and turned to face them; his eyes seemed to light up with life, "A-Amano... Help m-me..." He then screamed and his eyes seemed to hollow again. "USELESS! My dream is useless!"

"Your dream is not useless!" Ichigo screamed at him, "Your dream is what you want to accomplish, your dream to be a chocolatier!"

"BUT THAT'S USELESS!" Kashino yelled at Ichigo again, "Chocolate is useless! It won't get you anywhere in life!"

"It's what you've always wanted!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I WANT! IT'S USELESS NO MATTER WHAT! I BET YOUR DREAM IS USELESS TOO!" It was then Ichigo snapped.

"My dream is not useless! It's what I want, and what will make me happy! I'll be the best Patissiere alive! I know I'm still unsure about it, but I will always follow my dreams!" Vanilla felt touched at Ichigo's in depth speech.

"Ichigo," Vanilla smiled, "I'll always be there support you, no matter the dream!"

"Vanilla..." Ichigo smiled happily, "Thank you!"

A white light shone between Ichigo and Vanilla, it made Kashino howl in pain. The light engulfed Ichigo, words rushed to her mouth, "My own heart, UNLOCK!" Ichigo felt as if she was transported to a new dimension, her hair flew upward, releasing itself from her hair ties. Vanilla appeared in front of her, "Ichigo!"

"Vanilla," Ichigo smiled, she felt more words leave her lips, "combined into one, we can overcome any obstacles, together we will defeat the one who is bad!" The light shone again, stretching across the entire school campus. Ichigo felt energy course through her veins. "Character Transformation, Vanilla Strawberry Angel!"

Ichigo had her hair down; she was wearing a short white dress, strawberries lining the hemming on the bottom. She held a white staff with a strawberry orb at the top. "Ichigo Dimension!" Ichigo yelled, the purple aura was pushed back, a berry red force creating a cover over her and Kashino.

Kashino screamed again, his face showing he was in extreme pain, "STOP!" He yelled, "IT'S ALL USELESS! DREAMS BRING NOTHING BUT HEARTBREAK AND MOURNING!"

"You're wrong!" Ichigo yelled back, enjoying her new found confidence, "Dreams bring satisfaction and happiness!"

"Show him Ichigo!" She heard Vanilla exclaim from somewhere inside her.

"Vanilla dipped Strawberries!" Ichigo screamed out, strawberries dipped in vanilla sauce surrounded Ichigo. "Purify the heart of stone, dream Purification!" She made a heart with her hands and placed it on her chest, "Negative heart, lock on! OPEN HEART!" Chocolat (who was still inside the egg.) and Kashino screamed, red and white hearts shot from Ichigo's hands and smacked into them. The life was brought back into Kashino's eyes; Chocolat's egg went white and hatched open again. They both fell to the ground, "Amano..." Kashino whispered, "I..."

"Kashino," Ichigo said quietly, she hugged him tight and smiled, "Thank sweets you're alright!"

"Thank sweets?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm so glad you are alright," Suddenly a spark ran through her and she changed back into normal clothes. Vanilla appeared at her side.

"Ichigo..." She said at last, "what do you think happened to us?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: That was so cool! I got a character transformation! ^.^<strong>

**Amu: You get used to it, but still I get a rush everytime I character transform too.**

**Ichigo: Ehhh! Amu-chan can character tranform too?**

**Me: Yup! Actually Amu was the first of all the gaurdians!**

**Amu: Yeah :P**

**Ichigo: Awesome!**

**Me: Please Review!**


	2. Mystery Figure Strikes Again!

**Me: Here's the second chapter of Yumeiro Chara! And sorry AmyChan for spelling your name wrong, just a typo!**

**Amu: I am excited because spoiler alert! I appear in the chapter!**

**Ichigo: Amu-chan! Why did you have to give it away?**

**Amu: Because I'm excited!**

**Me: I am too! Everyone enjoy chapter 2!**

**Amu: Mikashi doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Ichigo: OR Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Patissiere Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 2: Mystery Figure Strikes Again!

"_Yes, I'm so glad you are alright," Suddenly a spark ran through her and she changed back into normal clothes. Vanilla appeared at her side._

"_Ichigo..." She said at last, "what do you think happened to us?"_

"_I-I don't know."_

Doki! ~

"I don't know what it is either," Vanilla spoke up, "whatever it was, it was exciting!"

Kashino spoke as well, "I don't know what happened to me either, I just felt oppressed by my family, a horrible black aura wrapped around my heart. I felt so useless, I don't know..." He stopped talking.

"The words I spoke they just came to my mouth without me even thinking," Ichigo touched her lips with her finger, "it was an amazing experience."

"But the question still remains, why did that happen to you Kashino?" Chocolat wondered, "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the figure I saw by the tree."

"What figure are you talking about Chocolat?" Vanilla asked.

"I heard its voice," Kashino replied, "a sick, twisted voice."

"How could you have heard it? It didn't say anything..." Chocolat reasoned.

"It was almost like it wasn't talking to me; it said 'Kashino-san' but it was like he was talking to my heart, and only my heart could hear it."

"I wonder who that figure was," Ichigo looked up at the sky, "why do they want to corrupt people's dreams?"

Suddenly a girl with bubble gum pink hair ran into the clearing, she looked around but saw no sign of an X-egg. "Ran," She yelled at thin air, "there's no X-egg here at all!" She turned to her other side, "No, it all seems fine!"

She noticed Kashino and Ichigo staring at her, "H-hello," they called out to her.

"... Hello," She looked at them, "Have you guys seen any umm, eggs around here?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied hesitantly.

"Was it black?" The pink haired girl asked, "Did it have a white X across it?"

"I just saw an egg like that," Ichigo replied again.

"What did you do with it?" The girl asked.

"I... What's the word made it pure white again?"

"You cleansed the egg?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

The pink haired girl walked to them and held out her hand, "My name's Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you."

"Hello Hinamori-san," Ichigo greeted, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Amu."

"Hello... Amu," Ichigo tried again.

"So what's your name?" Amu asked.

"My name is Amano Ichigo," she looked at the blonde haired boy, "this is my friend Kashino Makoto."

"Nice to meet you both, just a quick question for you, do you guys..." She hesitated for a moment, "Do you have Shugo Chara?"

"Shugo Chara?" Ichigo repeated, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Vanilla seemed to go wide eyed, seeing something blue hiding behind Amu's hair, "M-Miki?"

"Vanilla, is that you?" Miki emerged from behind some of Amu's pink hair.

"It's been so long!" Vanilla squealed gripping Miki into a tight hug.

Ichigo, Kashino and Amu stared at the scene, "W-what is that thing?" They asked in unison.

"Guess we'd better explain," Vanilla and Miki said together.

Doki! ~

"Chocolat, come here." Vanilla called on Chocolat. Chocolat and Vanilla turned to face Amu, "Chocolat and I," Vanilla began, "are sweet spirits."

Miki had gathered Amu's three other Shugo Chara, "This is Ran, Su and Dia." She pointed to each, "We are Shugo chara, Amu-Chan's guardian characters."

Vanilla and Miki looked at the 3 humans, "Usually, if you do not have a sweet spirit, you cannot see other people's sweet spirits." Vanilla said.

"Same with Shugo chara," Miki cut in.

"Right, but there is the exception of Amu-chan who can see me." Vanilla nodded at Amu, "the reason this is... It is because Sweet Spirits and Shugo Chara are 'cousins' in a way."

"Right," Miki agreed, "When a Shugo Chara or Sweet Spirit is born, they are taken to a dimension called decision zone, at that time, a spirit is neither a Shugo Chara nor Sweet Spirit. At the decision zone the spirit may decide,"

"Whether they will be happier as a sweet spirit or Shugo chara," Vanilla continued.

"Is that so?" Amu looked puzzled, "so you guys chose to be Shugo Chara?" She glanced at Ran, Miki, Su and Dia."

"Yup," Miki replied, "if you choose to be a Shugo Chara, your personality and special skills help decided which child is in need of you, when it is decided which child is right for you, you are assigned that child to be your bearer. In other words, their 'guardian angel' most of the time children don't ever wish for their guardian angel to help them, meaning they never call on their Shugo Chara to appear to them. So some spirits do not choose to be Shugo Chara because they might not do anything for their life but watch their child."

"When a spirit chooses to be a sweet spirit," Vanilla sighed, "you are given a specialty, and for example my specialty is Vanilla, thus my name. Then they send you to the sweets world, there you learn to make different kinds of sweets, like if you were at school. When they feel you are ready, they send you into the human world in search of a partner who will team up with you to make sweets. You send the sweets they make through cards called sweets cards. When you collect enough different ones, you are brought back to the sweets world to be a royal court Patissiere in the sweets world."

"In summary," Miki began to talk again, "The origin of Shugo Chara and Sweets Sprits is the same. That's why if you have a Shugo chara you can see a sweets spirit,"

"And if you have a Sweet Spirit you can see Shugo Chara," Vanilla concluded.

"So that's why..." Amu and Ichigo said together.

"A-Amu..." Dia flew up to her bearer, "I sense and X-egg."

"Oh no," Amu's face froze in terror, "we have to fix it, come on Ichigo, Kashino." She grabbed them by the wrist and pulled them along as she ran to find the X-egg.

Doki! ~

"There it is!" Amu yelled, they saw an X-egg hovering around a girl with orange hair.

"That's Rumi-chan!" Ichigo screamed,

"It's... Useless," Rumi whispered, "No one, believes I am capable of anything!" She screamed loudly and purple aura stretched out to attack Ichigo, Amu and Kashino.

"Quick!" Amu screamed, "Character transform!"

She circled her hands around a lock necklace, "My own heart! UNLOCK!" Her body was engulfed with light, when it cleared Amu was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit, a pink visor with a large pink heart, and she was holding a pink rod with a heart on each end. "Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"

"H-how did you do that!" Ichigo screamed.

"You have to understand your spirit Ichigo!" Amu yelled while dodging the X-eggs attacks, "What you did last time!"

"Rumi is in danger!" Ichigo screamed, "Vanilla we have to protect her dreams!"

"I agree Ichigo!" Vanilla replied back.

Ichigo felt the energy come back, the same feeling she had last time, "My own heart! UNLOCK!" Ichigo was transported to her dimension again, "combined into one, we can overcome any obstacles, together we will defeat the one who is bad!"

Vanilla smiled at Ichigo, "Yeah we will!"

"Character Transformation, Vanilla Strawberry Angel!" Ichigo jumped up to where Amu was, she surprised herself by staying afloat in mid-air, "Amu! What do we do?"

"I need to get the X-egg cornered, so it can't escape!"

"I've got the perfect thing!" Ichigo smiled and raised her wand, "Ichigo Dimension!" The berry red force made dome over her, Amu and the X-egg.

"Perfect!" Amu cheered, "Spiral Heart!" She twirled her heart rod and threw it at the X-egg.

"Vanilla dipped Strawberries!" Ichigo yelled the strawberries appeared around her again, "Purify the heart of stone!"

"Is she going to purify the X-egg!" Ran yelled inside Amu.

"Yes!" Amu told Ran. "Ichigo, let's team up and purify the egg together!"

"Okay!" Ichigo cheered, "Purify the heart of stone!" She screamed again.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu yelled with her.

"OPEN HEART! DREAM PURIFICATION!" Amu and Ichigo screamed. They shot red, white and pink hearts from their hands and they hit the X-Egg.

"No!" The X-egg and Rumi screamed. The egg shook before going white again. It sighed and returned back into Rumi's body.

"We did it!" Amu and Ichigo cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading chapter 2!<strong>

**Ichigo: Awesome! Amu and I both transformed this time!**

**Amu: It was awesome fighting along side you Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Same here!**

***At The Same Time* Let's do it again!**

**Me: Please Review!**


	3. The One Who Couldn't Character Transform

**Me: 3rd Chapter done! :)**

**Kashino: Finally I get a say in here, you seem to be updating faster then you had for Mune Kyun.**

**Me: Truth, I like this story better than Mune Kyun.**

**Kashino: I can see that. Well I must admit, it IS better than Mune Kyun...**

**Me: Yay! Finally a compliment!**

**Kashino: Don't get over excited...**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 3: The One Who Couldn't Character Transform

Kashino ran to Ichigo and Amu, because of Ichigo's 'Ichigo Dimension' he had been pushed away and unable to enter the dimension. "Amano, Hinamori..." Breathing heavily he ran to the girls. Their eyes were sparkling and they had permanent smiles. Why couldn't he feel the way they could?

"Ah Kashino," Amu looked at the blond-haired boy, her 'permanent' smile folded into a frown, "Why didn't you transform with us? We could have used your help."

"I..." Kashino didn't feel like admitting to a girl with pink hair that he couldn't.

"He can't Amu," Ichigo replied sympathetically.

"So your one of those people that can only character change, am I right?" Amu raised her eyebrows.

"Character change, what's a character change?" Kashino asked.

"Amu-chan," Ran cut in, "Sweets spirits can't chara change."

"Oh," Amu crossed her arms, "try my humpty lock." She took off her lock necklace and gave it to Kashino. Her lips were twitching, "I want to see your character transformation." Kashino's face heated; NO way was he going to wear a necklace. Amu seemed to read his thoughts, she chuckled softly, "You don't have to wear the necklace, just hold it your hand. Focus all your thoughts on your sweets spirit and Chocolat will focus all her thoughts on you. The lock will do the rest."

Kashino closed his eyes, _Chocolat... Is... Uh... Very Smart... About chocolate! _He couldn't really think of anything else, he didn't have a close enough bond with her. Kashino didn't feel he could rely on her, or even trust her with secrets.

Amu didn't feel satisfied with this, "You're going to character transform. I know it," she looked at Ichigo, "you guys have school now right?"

Ichigo nodded and glanced at Kashino, "Well yes." She seemed uncomfortable with the situation. In her mind Ichigo felt awkward; for once she could do something Kashino couldn't. She wasn't used to it and she felt well... Good inside.

"Okay then," Amu smiled, "I'll see you guys after school." She ran away.

Doki! ~

Team Ichigo were in the school kitchen for cooking class, today they had free practise. Ichigo poured her batter slowly, still thinking of the shadow figure Chocolat had seen. Who was it, and why did they want to corrupt people's dreams?

"Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa looked at the glum faced brunette, "is something wrong?"

She looked up from the tart cream she had been whipping, "No, nothing's the matter Hanabusa-kun..."

Suddenly Vanilla whispered something into Ichigo's ear, "Ichigo, I think I'm sensing a corrupted dream."

Hanabusa watched her eyes widen, she looked around the room. She whispered back to Vanilla, he was sure he heard the words, "Tell Kashino."

"Sensei!" Ichigo yelled at the teacher, "Can I use the restroom?"

Kashino smacked his hand down on the table, "Me as well?"

Their teacher gave them a strange look but let them leave. "What do you think is going on with them," Hanabusa asked Andou.

"I'm not sure; you don't think something is wrong do you?"

"I'm going to go find out," Hanabusa replied, putting down his candy rose, "Sensei!"

"Yes Hanabusa-san?"

"Can I go to get more, flour?"

The teacher's eyes turned to slits, "There's a bag of flour over there Hanabusa-san."

"Then can I..." He flipped his green hair, "go to the restroom?"

"Amano-san and Kashino-san are already out," the teacher stated firmly.

_This calls for tactics_, Hanabusa thought. "But sensei..." he squirmed just a bit for affect, "it's an emergency."

The teacher's face looked awkwardly shocked for a moment; she sighed and said, "Fine, go."

Hanabusa ran out the door, taking off his chef hat he smiled to himself, "What a wonderful actor I would make." He said out loud.

Doki! ~

Ichigo and Kashino raced down the hall, "Where is it?" Ichigo asked Vanilla.

"I'm sensing it down there!" Vanilla pointed her small finger left.

"Okay! Come on!" Ichigo grabbed Kashino by the wrist, pulling him to the left with her. They stopped at the storage room door.

"Who would be in the storage room?" Kashino asked.

"I don't know..." Ichigo replied, "S-should we go in?"

"We're going to have to," Kashino pushed the door open. The storage room was dark, metal shelves of ingredients seemed to be creaking as they walked.

There was a rustling in the back, "That's where I sense the X-egg's presence Vanilla whispered.

"Useless..." They could hear the X-egg mutter.

"You're not useless!" The door was slammed open again. Amu stood at the door, her arms crossed. "Sorry guys, I would have been here sooner but some stupid green-haired kid bumped into me." She turned to the X-egg, "You're not useless! And you darn right know that!" She flicked her fingers in front of her lock necklace, "My own heart, UNLOCK!"

Ichigo joined in, "My own heart, UNLOCK!" Kashino tried to follow their actions, he said the words and used the gestures but nothing happened. He sighed and back away toward the wall where all he could do was watch. "Combined into one, we can overcome any obstacles; together we will defeat the one who is bad!" Ichigo yelled. The bright light cleared, "Character Transformation, Strawberry Vanilla Angel!"

Amu was wearing this time, a puffy green dress with an apron and frilly gloves. She held a whisk, and had a large green clover in her hair, "Character Transformation, Amulet Clover!"

"Ichigo Dimension!" Screamed Ichigo, the berry red force covering them once again, Kashino could only see their outlines now. "Vanilla dipped strawberries!"

"Honey bubbles!" Amu summoned her attack; the bubble's swallowed a strawberry, giving it a force field.

"Strawberry honey combined attack!" The girls screamed.

"NO!" The X-egg shook violently and destroyed each of the strawberry bubbles with a flash of purple lightning.

"No... No way..." Ichigo murmured.

"USELESS!" The X-egg hurled both Amu and Ichigo with more purple lightning. They slammed into the berry red force, destroying its protection.

"Hold it right there!" Someone yelled from the door.

Kashino looked to see who it was, "H-Hanabusa!"

"No one on earth I will let live, NO ONE hurts Ichigo-chan!" Cafe flew up beside Hanabusa.

"That's right Satsuki!" The spirit looked at the X-egg sternly, "his dream is to protect the ones who love him. He won't let anyone hurt them!" A familiar white light surrounded them. _No way! _Kashino screamed in his mind, _Rose boy can transform!_ Hanabusa emerged from the light dressed in white pants and a green shirt. A rose design around the collar, Hanabusa held a white staff with a rose vine wrapped around it, "Character Transformation, Rose Prince Protector!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ohh... Hanabusa just transformed!<strong>

**Amu: Is that the green haired kid who bumped into me?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Kashino: Oy Mikashi... Who are you talking to...**

**Amu: Who are you?**

**Kashino: My name's Makoto Kashino.**

**Amu: Nice to meet you, my name is Hinamori Amu.**

**Kashino: Same.**

**Me: Please review!**


	4. The Rose Freak and The Bubblegum

**Me: Another chapter finshed!**

**Kashino: It's about time...**

**Me: Well excuse me, I'm sorry I like doing well in school.**

**Kashino: I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just that...**

**Amu: Just shut up and read.**

**Kashino: -.-"**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 4: The Rose Freak and the Bubblegum

Hanabusa's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He stared at his new outfit and the staff in his hand. "W-what's going on? Why am I dressed like this?"

_It's his first time..._ Kashino thought. Ichigo and Amu stood up shakily, their faces twisted in pain.

"No one harms Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa screamed; right after his hand flew to his mouth, "why am I saying things like this?"

"Just go with it!" Amu yelled irritably.

"Thorn vines!" Large, thick, green rose vines sprouted from the top of Hanabusa's staff, it wrapped around the X-egg, restricting its motions, forcing it not to attack.

"Rose Aura!" Hanabusa screamed, surprised with his words. Soft pink rose petals seemed to fall from the ceiling, appearing out of nowhere. The X-egg tilted to look up, a petal landed on it gently, "U-useless..." It seemed to sink into the vine, it remained motionless. Ichigo wondered what had happened until she heard a soft noise coming from the egg. A snore, was the X-egg sleeping?

"Quick Ichigo," Amu looked at the other girl, "let's purify it now, Negative heart, LOCK ON!"

"Purify the heart of stone!" Ichigo chimed in, "dream purification!"

"OPEN HEART!" As the attack hit the X-egg, it jolted awake, by then it was too late and it made on last screechy cry before the black was replaced with white. The white egg sighed in relief and flew out the storage room window to return to its owner. The mystery figure watched it from behind the corner of the school. He walked over and peered into the window discreetly eyeing Amu, Ichigo, Kashino and Hanabusa.

"Well played for kids, better watch your backs." He snickered and backed away from the window, being careful he wouldn't be noticed.

Amu, Ichigo and Hanabusa returned to normal, Amu and Ichigo high fived, "Hanabusa-kun!" Ichigo gushed, "You were amazing!"

"Thank you Ichigo-chan," he patted her head, "after all I care for you a lot."

Ichigo's face went pink, "Thank you..."

"You know this guy?" Amu looked extremely annoyed. Her arms were crossed and a frown was on her face.

"Amu, meet Hanabusa, he's one of my classmates."

Amu gave him an icy stare, "We've met already."

"Where was it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I bumped into this idiot on my way here," Amu continued giving him her cold look.

"You were the one talking to your hair," Hanabusa replied, "I was only looking for Ichigo-chan and Kashino."

Amu's cheeks flushed with anger, "I was not talking to my hair, I was talking to my Shugo Chara."

"Shugo Chara... I've heard of them. You've got them?"

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia peeked out through Amu's hair, "See, they hide in my hair."

"Well I've got a sweet spirit, much more productive..." Hanabusa pushed his bangs aside, "Don't you think?"

"Idiot!" Amu slapped his cheek.

"Ow, Amu-chan," Hanabusa complained rubbing his cheek.

"That's Hinamori to you, Rose Freak!" She held up a fist, "You want to go?"

"Bring it on Bubblegum!" Hanabusa taunted.

"Stop it!" Ichigo pushed them away from each other, "There's no need to fight."

"He started it!" Amu pouted.

"You did!" Hanabusa pointed his finger accusingly.

"Rose Freak!"

"Bubblegum!"

Ichigo sighed and walked to Kashino who was still at the wall, "Can you stop them?" Ichigo asked him.

"I don't know," Kashino said, "I can't even character transform, you think I can stop a fight?"

"Kashino," Ichigo frowned, "don't think like that, or else Chocolat will become an X-egg again,"

Kashino looked nervously at Amu, "She d-doesn't know right?"

"No," Ichigo replied, "what's the big deal?"

"J-just don't tell her okay?" Kashino snapped. He walked out of the storage room and down the hall.

Ichigo turned back to look at Amu and Hanabusa, "So how's the roses in the garden Rose Freak?"

"How's the stringy hair Bubblegum!" Their fight seemed to have heated up.

"Could you guys please stop fighting for a minute?" Ichigo asked them, she pointed toward the door. "Kashino feels so sad, did you know that? He's the only one of us who can't character transform."

Amu looked toward a shelf of jam, "It's his problem. He's not close enough to his partner."

"Did you ever think we could help him?" Ichigo seemed troubled.

"Why do you even care Ichigo?" Amu couldn't help but ask, "Why do you care so much about Kashino?"

"Well I..." She trailed off, blood rushing to her face, "I'm just afraid Kashino will get oppressed again, then Chocolat will..."

"_Just don't tell her okay?" _Kashino's voice ringed in Ichigo's ears.

"N-never mind." Ichigo replied, "Just drop it."

Hanabusa and Amu remained silent, "Did something happen to Kashino?" Amu cocked her head to the side, real concern in her eyes.

"N-nothing at all," Ichigo replied, with as much coldness as she could muster, "Kashino's an absolutely perfect guy."

Amu didn't look convinced. "Are you sure Ichigo? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No!" Ichigo replied a bit too quickly, "N-nothing at all!"

Sighing, Amu knew the chances of Ichigo telling her now were slim. She knew she wouldn't tell her friends secrets to people she had just met. "Why don't you and Hanabusa go back to class?" Amu suggested.

"I suppose so..." Hanabusa said, "Come Cafe-kun."

Cafe flew over and sat on his shoulder, "Good bye," he waved at the Shugo chara.

"Bye Cafe-kun!"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Vanilla, "we should go too; I don't want sensei to wonder why I've been in the 'bathroom' for so long." She walked back into the kitchen classroom a few minutes later. Kashino was tempering chocolate silently. A hard, cold expression on his face, clearly he was upset. Ichigo sighed; it wasn't the time to bring it up.

Kashino had noticed Ichigo come back in; he didn't say anything because of fear. He was angry, he couldn't transform, but Amu, Ichigo and Hanabusa could. The kind of angry that makes you want to cry. Good grief the tears were coming again. Hastily Kashino blinked them all away; he didn't need Andou's questioning. But because Andou had been his friend for so long, he noticed anyway, "What's wrong Kashino?" Andou asked after class, pulling him aside.

"Nothing is wrong," Kashino replied cautiously, "what makes you think that something is wrong?"

"You looked like you were going to cry during cooking class," Andou shook his head, "your emotions don't usually show like that."

"Well maybe I'm just having an emotion problem then," Kashino snapped irritably.

Andou looked concerned, "Have your parents been criticizing you again?" Kashino was reluctant to answer, which caused Andou to be even pushier, "They have, haven't they?"

"... No," Kashino seemed to be telling himself, "My parents are too busy." He blinked away more tears from his eyes, hoping Andou wouldn't notice.

Andou in fact noticed, his friend was hiding something from him and he was worried sick about it. "Kashino, you don't have to hide it from me, what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand Andou!" He yelled.

"You don't have to shout," Andou tried to put his hand on Kashino's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kashino slapped Andou's hand away.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Kashino felt a lump growing in his throat, "There's nothing wrong with me! It's all in your head..." He was desperately trying to keep tears away at this point. They were making their way through anyway, tears rolled down his cheeks, "Just leave me alone!" He ran away from his shocked friend, and out of the building. It wasn't fair his friends could do things he couldn't, even Ichigo for goodness sake. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kashino screamed to the sky, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!" He sat by a tree, his heart felt disconnected from his body, "W-why does this have to happen to me?" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kashino: Okay, now I know for sure. Mikashi hates me.<strong>

**Me: How so? :x**

**Kashino: *points at story* I. Am. The. One. Suffering. AGAIN.**

**Amu: Suck it up, if there is a problem, it had to be fixed. Or it isn't a good story.**

**Me: Amu is right, Kashino. Just be patient for once.**

**Kashino: I'm the most patient person I've ever met!**

**Amu: Sure you are...**

**Me: Please Review!**


	5. Mystery Figure Revealed?

**Me: Two chapters in one day!**

**Amu: Why exactly?**

**Me: Well I had chapter 4 ready a while ago, I finished yesturday, but I had really bad internet so I couldn't upload it to fanfic.**

**Amu: I see, and I'm not in the chapter?**

**Me: ... Yes?**

**Amu: ...**

**Me: Could you do the disclaimer though?**

**Amu: *sighs* fine, Mikashi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki<span>

Chapter 5: Mystery Figure Revealed!

Dejectedly Kashino rested his head on the tree trunk, why did he feel so sick inside? "Kashino-san," someone whispered into his ear, tracing his finger around Kashino's ear.

Kashino flinched at the touch and looked behind him; a person was standing behind him. Their face was hidden by their large black overcoat. "W-who are you?" Kashino asked, doing his best to rub away the remains of tears.

"I'm your safe haven Kashino-san," the person laughed as if it had made a joke.

"S-safe haven," Kashino repeated, trying to figure out who this person was.

"Yes, Kashino-san, I am the one who will solve all those problems, the ones deep inside you." He poked Kashino on the left side of his chest, was it implying his heart?

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I can make your dreams come true," the figure laughed again and removed the hood. It was a girl (Author: Shocker! It's not really a guy) with blonde hair and a purple clip, "My name is Lulu," she took a ruby pink necklace out of her pocket. She had the metal chain wrapped around her hand. She smiled, "Would you like it Kashino-san?"

Kashino was in shock, "that thing can make my dreams come true?"

Lulu nodded, "You could be the best chocolatier, like you've always wanted, or..." she paused, "you could character transform."

His eyes brightened at the thought, "that necklace can do that?"

"Of course it can Kashino-san," she smiled again, "do you want it?"

"I..." His eyes seemed to hollow for a minute, "c-can I really have it?"He asked, already reaching for it.

"Yes you can Kashino-san," she put the necklace in his hand. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "this is our little secret, make sure no one sees it."

"Y-yes Lulu-san..."

"Please," Lulu put up her hand, "call me Lulu-chan."

"Lulu-chan," Kashino repeated, he put the necklace around his neck almost automatically and hid it under his shirt.

"Perfect," Lulu smiled, "enjoy your dreams Kashino." She began to walk away.

"Wait," Kashino stopped her, "will I never see you again?"

"You will, don't worry about that Kashino-san." Lulu patted his head, "See you later."

"Lulu-chan..." He seemed to hesitate for a second, "you can... You can call me by my first name..."

"Of course," Lulu mused, "I will see you later, Makoto-kun."

She walked away, and Kashino was left to re-gather this thoughts. He fingered with the metal chain of the necklace and smiled. His dreams would come true, with the help of Lulu's necklace, right?

Doki! ~

Ichigo ran around the school grounds, where had Kashino gone off to? She had heard from Andou he had started crying and ran off. _Why is he so upset with the fact he can't character transform? _Ichigo wondered to herself, _what's so bad about that?_

Finally she spotted Kashino in front of the tall oak tree, fingering something that was on his neck. "Kashino, what are you doing?" She called out to him.

Immediately let go of whatever he had been fingering and turned to face her, "Oh, I'm not doing anything."

She walked over to him, "Come on..."

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Come, this is important." She grabbed him by the wrist and started running.

"But where are we going?" Kashino asked again.

"To the kitchen classroom, you need to see this."

"What is it?" He was getting annoyed, "What do you want to show me?"

"Just come and see!" Ichigo replied impatiently.

They ran across campus to the large kitchen building, "What is it?" Kashino asked again.

"Come inside," Ichigo replied.

"It better not be some ugly cake you want me to eat..." He trailed off. A small scratchy cough echoed through the kitchen.

"Would I be so serious about a cake?" Ichigo frowned, "Come, this is a real emergency."

Kashino walked into the kitchen room with Ichigo, she pointed to the A group's workspace. Chocolat was sitting there, coughing crazily, Vanilla at her side. "C-Chocolat..." Vanilla placed a spirit sized towel on Chocolat's forehead.

"What happened?" Kashino asked, looking desperately at Vanilla for an answer.

"She just went ill," Vanilla replied, "We don't know why."

"W-when did it happen?"

"The exact time I don't know, but it was about 30 minutes ago." Vanilla sighed, "Poor Chocolat..."

Kashino was shaken, he couldn't believe it. He placed a hand over the necklace hidden under his shirt. _I thought this would make my life better... Why is everything going wrong? _"Will she be okay?"

Vanilla pursed her lips together, "I'm not sure," she looked at Ichigo, "if you don't mind, I'm going to take Chocolat to the doctor in the sweets kingdom."

"Go ahead;" Ichigo replied sympathetically, "I can train with Kashino tomorrow." She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-yes, I guess so..." Kashino still had his eyes glued on Chocolat.

Chocolat coughed again, "K-Kashino... Be good... Okay?" She smiled weakly.

"I will..." Kashino could feel the lump forming in his throat again. _Stop crying idiot! You seem like such a weakling right now! _He swallowed, "Good luck in the sweets kingdom."

Doki! ~

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Kashino's alarm rang out at 7:00.

"Can you hit the snooze button Chocolat?" Kashino mumbled turning over. The alarm continued screeching and Kashino sat up in bed. He looked at the bedside table and at Chocolat's empty bed. "Oh yeah..." He sighed, "She's in the sweets kingdom."

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm was getting on his nerves.

"Shut up!" Kashino snapped at the alarm clock, smacking it off. He settled back in bed, staring at the ceiling he was wondering what day it was, Saturday. He'd skip his regular morning tempering, just for today.

Doki! ~

Kashino was awoken again, not by his alarm but his buzzing cell phone. "Buzz! Buzz!"

Without getting up he slid his hand out of the covers and began moving at it across the bedside table. He clasped his cell phone and brought it back to him. Opening his eyes, he read the caller ID, Amano Ichigo. He clicked the answer button, "What do you want Amano?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, "Were you sleeping?" His voice had sounded groggy.

"Yeah, so?"

"I've been waiting at the kitchen classroom for about 30 minutes, Are you coming?" Kashino glanced at the clock. It was already 10:30; _I was asleep for 3 ½ hours more!_ Kashino freaked, he was never the one to sleep in.

"I'm coming," he replied, pushing the bedcovers away, "20 minutes max."

"Okay!" Ichigo giggled, "See you soon."

After getting ready, Kashino went to retrieve his cell phone from the bedside table, when he saw Lulu's necklace. Hesitating for just a moment, he snatched it up and put it on. He tucked it under his shirt and ran out to meet Ichigo.

Doki! ~

Ichigo was waiting on the steps to the kitchen classroom, "Good morning Kashino!" She waved when she spotted him.

"... Hi," Kashino walked right past her and into the classroom. She stood up, brushed of her shorts and followed him in.

"So what should we work on today?" Ichigo asked happily, "I was thinking you could help me with the praline cream..."

Kashino was already taking out tempering tools, "I haven't been teaching it to you recently. We'll pick up where we started a few weeks ago."

Ichigo's face fell slightly; obviously she had been excited to work with the praline cream, "Oh... Okay," She shifted he weight, "I'll go get the chocolate... Do you want regular or white?"

"The usual," Kashino replied, not looking up from his preparations.

Ichigo gazed at him sadly, was Kashino really okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Chapter 5 is done!<strong>

**Kashino: Why would I skip tempering practise. Maintaining a routine is important.**

**Me: Don't ask me, you're the one who did it.**

**Kashino: You're the one who made me...**

**Me: Please review!**

**Kashino: Oy! Are you even listening!**


	6. Lulu's Plot Thickens

**Me: I'm finally publishing chapter 6! Sorry for the delay, my computer got a virus so I couldn't finish the chapter until now.**

**Amu: AND she read the reviews and agrees, I am too mean in this story**

**Me: Exactly, so I promise I'll make Amu nicer, I guess I added too much 'Cool & Spicy'**

**Amu: Without further interuption here is chapter 6!**

**Me: P.S I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 6: Lulu's Plot Thickens

Ichigo returned back from the storage room with covertures for milk chocolate. Wordlessly Kashino took them from her and chopped it up. "Heat up the pot," He said shortly, "remember the degree limit."

"Y-yes..." Ichigo turned on the gas burner. Kashino waited for a minute and then put in the covertures. After the chocolate had heated (correctly, of course) Kashino began to temper the chocolate.

Suddenly he looked up at Ichigo, "Take over." He handed her the tools and went to wash the pot. Ichigo began to temper the chocolate, every few seconds she glanced at Kashino, "Amano! Tighten your grip on the tools, you're getting sluggish." He snapped irritably.

"Sorry!" Ichigo replied, instantly tightening her grip on the tools. She began to temper feverishly, "You're going to fast! It won't come out smooth!" She slowed down, "You're going too slow! The chocolate will burn!" Ichigo dropped the tools in frustration.

"What is wrong with you today!" She yelled, "Nothing I do is good enough today!" Kashino took a step back in shock. His chest tightened, she was right. He was being different today... It wasn't fair to Ichigo...

Kashino fell onto his knees, "You're right..." He put his hands over his ears, "N-nothing is going right these days..." _Oh no! No... _Kashino could feel tears, _this isn't right! I shouldn't be crying! I don't cry... I don't!_

"K-Kashino..." Ichigo had tears in her eyes too. She shut off the heat, and went to him. She knelt down and hugged him tight, "It is okay..."

"But it is not!" Kashino hiccupped, "It is NOT!" Hot tears threatened to fall but Kashino blinked them away.

Ichigo grabbed both sides of his head, "Listen to me Kashino!" Her face was serious, "I've seen the tears in your eyes, all the time! W-why do you blink them away?"

"I don't cry! I'm not the kind of person who cries!"

"BAKA! Does that really matter?" She shook her head, "I hate it when people always hide their true feelings! Don't keep your emotions bottled up, just cry..." Ichigo hesitated before adding, "I'm... I'm here for you."

"A-Amano..." Kashino felt more tears and he freely let them fall, no resistance. "It's so horrible!" He cried out loud, "My life feels so out of order; first my parents always bothered me about coming to this school... Now even my older sister! Then the whole thing about character transformation... When I saw you and Amu look so happy I just wished I could be like you guys! Then Chocolat got sick... There's so much pressure in my life! It's too much! I can't handle it anymore!" Then the tears over took him and he couldn't speak.

"Kashino..." Ichigo's eyes were glazed with tears, she hugged him tightly, "It's okay... We'll fix it..."

"We?" Kashino asked quietly.

"Yes," Ichigo smiled, "I said I would be here for you."

Kashino rubbed at his eyes, "Thank you, Amano"

Ichigo smiled her infamous smile, "Come on, now can we work with the praline cream?"

Kashino sighed and nodded, "Let's do that."

Doki! ~

Vanilla waited anxiously in the waiting room of the doctor's office, she subconsciously played with her short blonde curls. "Is there someone named Vanilla here?" A spirit nurse looked around.

"I'm Vanilla," the blonde spirit raised her hand.

"The doctor is finished with Chocolat's examination."

"Ah, okay," Vanilla got up, "can I see her?"

"Yes," The nurse nodded her head and walked back somewhere deep into the office.

Vanilla walked into examination room 3, Chocolat lay on the bed giggling, "D-doctor?" Vanilla was looking at Chocolat. "Why is she like that?"

"She's on a drug I used during examination," the doctor pushed up his round glasses.

"Vanilla looks ooooooorrrrrange doctor... Is she okay?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "She's fine Chocolat..." He directed his attention to Vanilla, "She'll be like this for a few hours, I've checked over her thoroughly, nothing seems out of order, at least physically."

"But why was she so sick?"

"I'm not sure, just make sure she keeps eating properly and drinking enough water, if you have any more concerns, contact me."

"Yes doctor..."

"Vanilla," Chocolat swooned, "did you know caramel is sticky when heated?"

"... No I didn't, thanks for the information..."

"No problem!" Chocolat babbled, smacking her lips on the M.

Vanilla giggled nervously, "Good-bye doctor," she grabbed Chocolat by the wrist.

"I want bubblegum!" Chocolat giggled.

Doki! ~

"Okay Kashino, what do you think of when I say 'Chocolat'?" Ichigo asked him.

"'Chocolat' is chocolate in French."

"... I meant Chocolat, like your sweets spirit."

Kashino thought, _Chocolat is a bossy person, but when I think about it, Chocolat knows a lot more than I do and she... _Suddenly Lulu's necklace flashed and his thought was forgotten, erased.

"I can't think of anything..."

"There has got to be something..."

"Chocolat is..." A red aura seemed to be released from the necklace and seep through Kashino's skin into his heart. "Chocolat is..."

Doki! ~

Vanilla and Chocolat sat on the train in the sweets kingdom that would take them back to St. Marie. Chocolat had just returned back to her normal state of mind. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through her. "Ow!" She gasped, gripping at her chest.

"What's wrong Chocolat?" Vanilla asked.

"It's... Nothing, don't worry about it."

Vanilla cocked her head to one side, "If you say so."

Chocolat slowly exhaled, "I am fine..." She whispered to herself.

Doki! ~

"Chocolat is..." Kashino's words hung in the air, "I don't know..."

"Kashino..." Ichigo felt worried, it was like he was radiating a deep red aura.

The oven near them lit up and Chocolat and Vanilla flew out of the oven. "Hello Ichigo!" Vanilla waved happily, "We're back from the sweets kingdom!"

"How was the examination?" Kashino asked.

"Chocolat is all good, nothing bad." Kashino breathed a sigh of relief.

Ichigo glanced back at Kashino, the deep red aura she no longer saw. Even so, she felt like its presence still hung in the air. It was probably all in her head. Satisfied with her answer Ichigo smiled and began to listen to Vanilla's story about the doctor's office.

Doki! ~

Amu and her Shugo Chara were walking around the school campus, "I wonder what's going on with Ichigo and Kashino." She sighed heavily, "We haven't seen them in days."

"I know what you mean," Miki replied, though she didn't look up from her drawing of the building she was drawing.

"Amu," Dia faced her bearer, "I feel something is wrong."

"Do you?" Amu replied, "About what?"

"I'm not sure..." Dia paused, thinking, "But I have a bad feeling about it."

Amu sighed and pushed her pink bangs away from her face, "It'll reveal itself in time."

She walked away, towards the pretty lake she had discovered days ago. From behind a tree Lulu watched her. "I won't lose to you this time, Hinamori Amu."

Doki! ~

Lulu walked deeper and deeper into the cluster of trees, until she found him. He was sitting under a tall oak tree. She cleared her throat and he turned to face her. "What?"

"The plan has begun, the magic necklace is working."

The boy smirked, "Who's your victim this time?"

"A boy with a sweets spirit, his name is Kashino Makoto." She still seemed as though she was not telling him everything.

"Why do you look so worried then, if your plan is working?"

"Hinamori Amu is in this area, I'm afraid she's going to find out. When she does, she'll stop me again."

"So, what're you going to do about it?"

"That's why I brought you along; your part of the plan is to keep Hinamori Amu from figuring out the plan. Do everything you can, I don't care."

"... Understood," He got up and was beginning to walk away.

"Don't fail this time," Lulu said, an evil smile spreading across her face, "Don't fail me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hahaha Suspense!<strong>

**Ichigo: That's so mean ^.^"**

**Me: But it makes everyone read!**

**Ichigo: So you're saying it's tactics?**

**Me: Yup! BTW I'm pretty sure there's alot of OOC in this chapter, sorry if it was too much off... Please review!**


	7. Transfer Student Bluster!

**Me: Chapter 7! Yay!**

**Kashino: Yay...**

**Me: Oh come on Kashino! LIVEN UP!**

**Ichigo: Ya! *grabs Kashino's wrists and flings his hands in the air* say it with me now, YIPEE!**

**Kashino: Yay!**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 7: Transfer Student Bluster!

Ikuto sighed and didn't turn back to look at Lulu. He'd gotten himself tangled up with her again. In fact he didn't know why he was part of her plan either. Come to think of it, when had he seen her again? He shook his head, causing his dark blue bangs to fall in front of his eyes, _just remember... _Ikuto thought, _you're doing this to see Amu. Just think Amu._

Doki! ~

"So Chocolat was on this drug from the examination..." Vanilla continued on with her story. Ichigo was listening intently though Kashino's mind kept wandering. Why had Chocolat been so sick, but now she was okay? Strangely enough he was also wondering, _I wonder what Lulu-chan is doing right now... _Suddenly he caught himself, why was he thinking of her? She wasn't someone he would like. Her hair was too blonde and he didn't like her fashion sense... _Just stop thinking and listen to Vanilla._ As he was about to listen, Hanabusa and Andou suddenly burst through the door. "Kashino, Amano-san!" Andou called out.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, gesturing for Vanilla to stop her story for a moment.

"We're going to be having new transfer students!" Andou replied happily.

"New transfer students?" Ichigo and Kashino asked in unison.

"Yes," Andou looked at a piece of paper he was holding, "Hinamori Amu."

Ichigo felt a smile coming on, judging by the looks on Kashino's face, so did he. "What?" Andou asked obliviously, "Do you know Hinamori-san?"

"I'd say we do," Ichigo replied, she turned to Kashino for support.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kashino agreed.

"Do you know her too?" Andou turned around to face Hanabusa. His eyebrows lowered, "I've had the... 'Pleasure' of meeting Am... I mean Hinamori."

Andou's face showed his displeasure, "You've all met Hinamori-san? Why am I always missing things like this?" He sighed when no one answered, "We also have a new student teacher," Andou glanced back at his paper, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Okay, that person we don't know," Ichigo replied.

Andou consulted the paper, "He's really young for a student teacher."

"Does it really matter?" Hanabusa asked, "It's not like he's going to actually teach us."

"I guess so," Andou shook his head, allowing his glasses to slide down his nose.

Doki! ~

Lulu ran around the forest, where did Ikuto go when she needed him? "IKUTO!" She screamed.

"What is it Lulu-chan?" Ikuto appeared in front of her hanging from a tree.

"Ah!" Lulu stumbled back, "how do you do that?"

"I am a cat you know," Ikuto smirked, "What do you want?"

"You're going to be late for your first day as student teacher," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Why do I have to be a student **teacher**, couldn't I just enroll as a student?"

"Lazy, if you were a student you wouldn't be in the same classroom as Hinamori, Amano and Makoto-kun."

"**Makoto-kun**, really? Why only call him by his first name."

"Because he told me too, duh." Her face flushed pink.

"Psh, don't fall in love with him. Your plan will never work if you do." Ikuto teased.

"I am **not** falling in love with the victim! I barely know him!"

"De-ni-al," Ikuto leaned in close.

"SHUT UP!"

Doki! ~

"Listen up class," Sensei clapped her hands together. The next day, Ichigo, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa stood at the A group work center. "Today we have a new transfer student, Hinamori-san?" Amu pushed open the door, and the whole class went, "Oooh!" Amu had her hair tied in a side ponytail, an X clip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing the St. Marie kitchen uniform, her face was unemotional. "Hinamori-san, introduce yourself."

"Go for it Amu-chan!" Ichigo heard Su's voice.

Amu's X clip turned into a green clover, Amu's unemotional face broke into a sweet smile, "Hello!" She waved her hand cheerily, "My name is Hinamori Amu, and I love baking and can't wait to learn alongside everyone else!"

"Hinamori-san will be in the A group," Sensei announced.

The class erupted in whispers, "A group? She must be good..."

"I hope she has a better first day then Amano-san did..."

"Hinamori-san please join the A group at their workstation."

"Hai Sensei," Amu nodded and ran over.

"Hi Ichigo, Kashino!" She gave them a small smile. Hanabusa cleared his throat, "... Hello Rose Freak."

Hanabusa's face turned red with anger but he didn't say anything. Amu faced Andou, "You must be..."

"Andou Sennosuke," Andou replied, pushing his glasses up.

"Right, it's a pleasure to meet you," Amu shook his hand.

Sensei cleared her throat, "We also have a new student teacher, please treat him well as he is very young for this kind of position."

Everyone turned to face the door, but no one came in. "Hmmm, I guess our new student teacher is running late. So while I go figure out where he is, today we will be making mille crepes. I hope you all remember how they are made. Begin cooking!" Sensei ran out the door muttering, "First day on he's already late?"

"Mille crepes?" Everyone was whispering, "Isn't that the pastry Amano-san messed up on?"

"It was her first day too..."

"Let's get started!" Ichigo cheered.

Doki! ~

Sensei walked briskly down the hallway, "Tsukiyomi-san!" She found him around the corner leaning against the wall.

"Yo," when Sensei didn't leave he spoke again, "what?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're a student teacher for goodness sake, GET IN THE CLASSROOM!"

Ikuto sighed as if the thought heavily burdened him, "Alright, don't yell I'm going." He pushed off the wall and walked down the hallway toward the classroom, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Doki! ~

Amu sighed, "I was never good at mille crepes..."

"Don't worry about it Amu-chan!" Su popped out of her hiding spot in Amu's hair. "No worries leave it all to Su! Chip, Syrup, Whip!" Amu's hair clip once again became a green clover. She instantly began baking, she worked smoothly not a single movement wasted.

More whispers filled the large classroom, "She is doing much better than Amano-san!"

"Now I see why Hinamori-san was put in the A group..."

Amu seemed oblivious to their words and continued. She took a pan and began making the crepes. Once finished she spread a white cream with green dots on the crepes.

"Hinamori," Kashino stated suddenly looking up from his own work, "what kind of icing is that?" He shook his head, "If those are sprinkles, your mille crepe will come out too sweet."

"But it's not," Amu looked as though she knew someone would ask, "It's food colouring."

"Really?" It was then the rest of the A group looked up.

"Yes-desu," Su smiled and nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, "Amu-chan added a small drop of food colouring to the icing once she spread it. This adds a cute, unique colour to the sweet."

Andou pushed his glasses up, "I've never thought of that before, interesting..." He turned to face Su, "what's your name sweets spirit?" Ichigo, Kashino and Hanabusa all looked at each other, the 'shoot he's going to know the secret' look.

"I'm no sweets spirit Andou-kun," Su replied happily, "I'm a Shugo chara."

Doki! ~

"A Shugo what?" Andou looked genuinely confused.

"Shugo chara," Su replied, her smile disintegrating, she turned to face Ichigo, Kashino and Hanabusa, "You haven't told him yet?"

The silence that followed stung, "T-tell me what?" Andou asked shakily.

"Andou..." Kashino began.

"You see..." Amu cleared her throat, she was about to continue when the door burst open.

Sensei walked in, a fake smile plastered on her face, "I've found the new student teacher." She gestured at whoever was on the other side of the door. "Meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto walked in, his face bored. A clang echoed across the room, Amu had dropped her icing knife, a look of utter shock on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Amu: And if anyone's interested...**

**Me: I've posted a sample chapter of another story I want to write called 'Marrying Into The Kashino Family!' it's pretty interesting. Give the sample chapter a chance and tell me what you think!**

**Amu: She greatly appreciates it!**

**Me: I do! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Heart Breaking Pain

**Me: Yay! Chapter 8 is finished!**

**Kashino: *glances at Ichigo* *forced excitement* Yipee!**

**Me: Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><span>Yu<span>meiro Chara Doki-Doki!

Chapter 8: Heart Breaking Pain

Amu stood in shock, her jaw down. What was he doing here? Different memories of him raced through her head.

"A-Amu?" Ichigo shook her gently by the shoulders.

"Ah..." Amu shook her head and drew her gaze away from Ikuto, "I'm okay."

Ikuto took a look at what he thought was a bubblegum pink haired beauty. How he wished to explain, simply to assure her he hadn't changed. Surely she was shocked to see him as a teacher of all things.

"Tsukiyomi-san is quite younger than most student teachers," Sensei continued, "I hope you all treat him well."

"Yo," Ikuto said simply, briefly waving his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It will be a pleasure working with you as well Tsukiyomi-senpai." The entire class replied, bowing.

"Now," Sensei clapped her hands, "continue with your work."

Amu didn't move, almost like she was frozen. "Oy, Hinamori," Kashino said, not looking up from his chocolate cream, "Get back to work."

She nodded, but didn't move, "Come on Amu-chan." Su's faced looked distraught.

"Hinamori-san," Andou's voice sounded slightly edgy, "what were you trying to tell me?"

"I..." Amu looked crushed, "I'll be back." She told Sensei she needed some air.

"Of course Hinamori-san, but be back soon."

Doki! ~

Amu ran out of the classroom, and Ikuto felt seriously concerned and guilty. She was upset with him and nothing had change since... Then... "Excuse me Sensei; I want to check on Hinamori-san." He felt weird using her last name.

"Just leave her alone Tsukiyomi," Sensei gave him the cold stare, "you've already been late for your first day."

"But..."

"Go watch the A group, my elite students." Sensei's voice was sharp. Her tone spoke, "Don't push it."

Ikuto sulked away from her and toward the group of elites. "Ah!" Ichigo exclaimed, seeing him come over, "Good morning, Tsukiyomi-senpai!" The bubbly brunette waved.

"Hi," he replied shortly.

"My name is Amano Ichigo," Ichigo wouldn't stop talking, "these are my teammates..."

"Hanabusa Satsuki," the green haired one replied with a flip of his hair.

"Andou Sennosuke," The dark haired one sulked.

"Kashino Makoto," The blond haired one said. The name struck Ikuto's ears with familiarity...

_*Flashback*_

"Who's your victim this time?"

"A boy with a sweets spirit, his name is Kashino Makoto."

_*End of Flashback*_

The victim, it was the victim! Ikuto cleared his throat, "Kashino-san, please follow me to the hallway."

Kashino sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What is it Tsukiyomi-senpai?"

"Nothing, follow me into the hallway." Kashino put down his icing knife and walked out into the hallway. "Excuse me," Ikuto nodded and walked away.

Doki! ~

Amu ran and ran, not even caring where she was going. "AMU!" Her chara's were screaming at her, trying to catch up.

She finally stopped by the dorm rooms. Breathing hard and heavy, she sank down to the ground. "Amu..." Her chara's had caught up.

"I'm going to get something," Amu disappeared into the dorm rooms and emerged a few minutes later. She was wearing a pink one piece swim suit and had her school clothes in a bag. Her hair had been combed and pulled back into a bun.

"What about school Amu?" Dia asked she was worried sick.

"I'm not going back there, at least now right now." Amu brought her hand to her eyes.

"Please don't cry Amu-chan," Ran's voice cracked, "He never meant for..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Amu put her hand down, "it's too soon, that's for sure. Later, I'll deal with him later."

"But he never meant..."

"I said LATER!" Amu yelled.

None of her chara's said anything. Amu ran to the lake she discovered, the sun glittered in its reflection. The tall grass swayed slightly, the roses giving the sweetest smell. Setting her bag down Amu inhaled deeply. She then plunged into the lake, letting the cold water tickle her skin. Opening her eyes, Amu saw the sun filtering through the water. It looked amazing, like a dream, but the water couldn't wash away the pain, the guilt, the sorrow. She emerged from the water, shaking her head causing her hair to be freed from the bun.

After swimming for a bit, she dragged herself out of the water and into the nice rose garden. It was shaded from the sun and smelled oh so sweet. Just what Amu needed. The sweet smell of the roses lulled her to sleep. As her eyelids closed, she saw someone looking over her, the look of worry on their face.

Doki! ~

"I'm worried about Hinamori-san," Ikuto raked his hand through his hair.

"And I'm here why?" Kashino asked, blinking.

"I want you to find her," Ikuto replied.

"Why can't you, if you're so worried about her? I have a mille crepe to make." He tried to walk away, but Ikuto grabbed his arm. His face was distraught and worried.

"Please Kashino-san."

"... Only because you're the student teacher," Kashino shook his head and ran out to find Amu.

Doki! ~

Amu was awakened by a soft hand, lifting her carefully. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't move. She felt the sun's intense heat removed off her face. It was then she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"K-Kashino?"

"Yeah, are you alright? I found you passing out in the rose garden."

"I'm fine..." She got up shakily and almost fell over. Kashino caught her.

"Hey... If you aren't feeling good, let me take you to the nurse."

"No... That gives him a chance to..."

"Amu," Kashino interrupted sharply, "Did I ever tell you, my entire family is made of doctors? They taught me everything. What you're doing to yourself isn't fair."

Amu said nothing, her head was pounding and she felt ready to pass out again. She noticed first that her clothes were changed into the pink St. Marie Academy uniform. "Who?"

"You're Shugo chara." Kashino adjusted his position. Amu noticed she was still leaning on him, "Do you want me to carry you to the nurse's office?"

"Sure," Amu could feel her knees shaking.

Kashino put one arm on the back of her knees, one on her back and scooped her up. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Amu replied breathlessly. Her breathing came in short, quick breathes. Her health had alarmingly declined over the course of a few hours.

"Come on," Kashino replied, "let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Just as a side note, you guys are probably reading this and going "So... Kashino and Amu?" Well no, that's just how it worked out so don't worry! I'm trying my best to make this Amuto and Kashigo. (Well slight Kashigo) Please bear with me! This is my first time bringing in Shugo Chara characters!<strong>

**Amu: Please review! (And does anyone want to read Marrying into the Kashino Family? If so, Mikashi is thinking of making an entire series!)**


	9. Waist Deep Chaos

**Me: Another chapter! Sorry for the delay! And be aware, there are unexpected couples in this chapter!**

**Kashino: What kind of couples?**

**Me: *cough* you and *cough* Amu**

**Kashino: Amu!**

**Me: Trust me, trust me! It'll all make sense if you read the chapter!**

**Kashino: I'm still not feeling good about this...**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 9: Waist Deep Chaos

Lulu was watching Kashino and Amu from behind a tree; the idea struck her like lightning. It was the perfect way to distract Amu **and **the perfect way to annoy Ikuto. He had to listen to her, she had promised to take him along with her as long as he did whatever she said. She thought about Ichigo as well, this plan would surely cause chaos. She smiled evilly and slipped away before she was noticed by anyone.

Doki! ~

"You okay Hinamori?" Kashino asked Amu. Amu noticed he had retreated and began calling her Hinamori again.

*Flashback*

"_Amu," Kashino interrupted sharply._

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah," Amu replied, she was feeling a bit better now.

"I'll get you to the nurse's office, I promise." He tried to move her slightly; it was hard to run while holding a girl bridal-style.

"You don't have to run," Amu replied, shutting her eyes, "I don't need to be there right now."

"But I have to get back to class," Kashino replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

They got to the nurse's office a few minutes later; Kashino explained to the nurse Amu was a bit overwhelmed with her first day at school and needing to rest a while.

Amu thanked Kashino and watched him run off, back to class.

Doki! ~

Ichigo noticed Kashino run back into the classroom, Hanabusa, Andou and she had all finished their mille crepes in his absence.

Ichigo's was a more simple kind. She used whipped cream and had added candied strawberry bits, the candied strawberries made the sweet a bit chewy, and added sweetness since she was only using whipped cream.

Hanabusa had made cream used typically for mille crepes. He had added his father's special rose water to the cream, making it smell wonderful. It also tinted the cream slightly pink, and had a relaxing aura.

Andou had used anko beans. He boiled them as he would when he was younger, and mixed them into the crepe mix. So in the crepe, there were anko beans, adding a Japanese taste to a French sweet.

Kashino looked down at his own crepe that was yet to be completed. The crepes were normal, cooked to perfection. For the cream, Kashino made a milk chocolate cream. He had tempered it smooth, so smooth it was like silk. He added chunks of dark chocolate (so that it wouldn't be too sweet), so there would be both a smooth and rough texture blended together and danced across your tongue.

Amu's crepe was finished; it was where she had left it to bask in its glory. The green food colouring dots made the sweet look happy and exciting. She had used egg white icing instead of cream, making it feel more light then heavy with cream.

Ikuto walked over to inspect as soon as Kashino had finished his creation. "Grade them well Tsukiyomi," were Sensei's instructions, "Don't be too soft or hard on them."

Ikuto first sampled a bit of Andou's mille crepe. He could sense that Andou was worried, or curious, wanting to know something that made him feel like an outsider. Ikuto was surprised with his palate, how could he tell from just a pastry? The anko beans reminded him of home, his mother used to make Japanese sweets for him and Utau, and it reminded him of childhood summers.

When tasting Hanabusa's crepe he thought the use of rose water was interesting, the smell of the roses was amazing but in a way nostalgic. Almost like there was a deeper meaning to the rose water, one that he couldn't comprehend.

Next was Kashino's. He tasted determination, the will to do his best, but it wasn't for himself. It was to please someone else, the person that seemed to control his life. It was sad not to be able to be yourself and Ikuto could relate. When his mother had 're-married' after his father's disappearance he felt he could no longer control his life, that his step-father was trying to control him. The textures danced across his tongue. Almost like the rough chocolate and smooth chocolate was at war, until they made peace. It was like the rough chocolate surrendered and let the smooth chocolate wrap around it to create an even more amazing sensation.

Ichigo's was interesting to Ikuto. He had never had candied strawberries before. Crepes themselves were chewy but the candied strawberries made his jaw work for the treat. The whipped cream seemed to take a step back and let the candied strawberries be the main show, then after the whipped cream would come back in a flood, washing over the tongue. A perfect compromise like milk and chocolate chip cookies. The sweet reminded Ikuto of garden planting in June, running through sprinklers and drinking lemonade after swimming for hours.

He gave Team Ichigo high scores and praised them for their creativity and themes. Lastly though, he had Amu's to try. He reluctantly put the pastry in his mouth; he knew how Amu was in the kitchen. His eyes widened with surprise. The cream was not too heavy; the sugar was not so grinded the he could feel it on his tongue. That wasn't supposed to be like that, but it reminded Ikuto of making cupcakes with his family, the times when his family was happy and all together.

The sadness of it all almost cause tears to spring into his eyes. A happy family, the one thing he hardly had. Amu could tap into his heart and get him to say what was on his mind. She was the one he loved and he knew it. He was going to tell her, today. He graded Amu's work hastily and ran out to go see her in the nurse's office. Not before Lulu stopped him.

Doki! ~

"IKUTO!" Lulu screamed his name and he stopped dead.

"What do you want Lulu? I was just about to go see A-"

"Amu?" Lulu asked, smirking.

"Well..."

"Remember how I said do anything to keep Hinamori Amu from figuring out the plan?" She tapped her head, "I've created the perfect plan! What if Hinamori Amu fell in love with Kashino Makoto?"

"You want Amu to fall in love with your victim!" Ikuto was quite shocked, "Why?"

"Amu will be too busy with 'the love of her life' to notice all the problems I will cause. And Makoto-kun is the perfect person, who better to distract her then the victim of the plan itself?"

Ikuto felt angry, how dare she try and make Amu, **his **Amu fall in love with someone else? "What do I do?" He gritted his teeth.

"**You **are going to be playing matchmaker, do everything to make them fall in love." She smiled smugly at his annoyed face, "Is that a problem Ikuto? Do you want me to send you home?"

"No!" Ikuto yelled a bit too quickly, "fine, I'll do it."

"Good," Lulu shoved a basket of goodies into his arms, "give this to Makoto-kun, tell him to give it to Amu, little does he know that there's a note from you saying, 'Kashino said this is from Ikuto but really, he's too stubborn to admit he's worried about you, so he sent you this gift basket. – Ikuto'."

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard," Ikuto retorted.

"Amu will think it's romantic, trust me."

"Whatever you say Lulu," Ikuto sulked away with the basket.

Doki! ~

"You want me to what?" Kashino had 'what the heck' written across his face.

"I want you to give this basket to Amu, tell her it's from me."

"Why can't you give it to her?"

"I have no time," Ikuto shook his head, "you know teacher stuff."

"But why me?" Kashino still wasn't too sure about giving Amu a gift basket, even if it was from Ikuto.

"Because you took her to the nurse's office, she's already warmed up to you."

Kashino hesitated, he sighed and took the basket, "**fine**, but like before, I'm only doing this because you're the student teacher." With that he walked away.

Doki! ~

Kashino quietly walked into the nurse's office. Thankfully the nurse wasn't in. "H-Hinamori?" Kashino called out.

"Back here!" Amu called from behind a curtain.

Kashino pulled the curtain; Amu was sitting in bed reading a book. "Hey Hinamori," Kashino smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey," she smiled, "what do you got there?" Amu nodded at the basket.

"Oh, it's a gift basket from Tsukiyomi-senpai. He wanted to wish you fast recovery."

"Oh... That's sweet, I'll thank him later." Kashino handed her the basket. She tore off the plastic and began going through it. As she did, she didn't notice Kashino quietly slip out.

Doki! ~

Amu was amazed with all the stuff in the basket. Her favourite kind of candy, X hair clips, all of her favourite stuff. Finally at the bottom there was a piece of paper reading, Kashino said this is from Ikuto but really, he's too stubborn to admit he's worried about you, so he sent you this gift basket. – Ikuto

She couldn't help but smile, Kashino was worried about her, but he was too stubborn to admit it. How adorable... He cared about her. Amu thought that was one of the most romantic things she'd ever experienced.

Doki! ~

"Is the plan set Ikuto?" Lulu asked once he had reported back.

"Yes," Ikuto sulked, "when did this get so complicated?"

"It is not too complicated," Lulu replied, "I am creating X eggs to catch the embryo, Hinamori Amu is in the area, to make sure she doesn't ruin the plan, I'm bringing in the victim of my ruby necklace in as a lover."

"Of course," Ikuto replied sarcastically, "that sure isn't complicated."

"Shut up!" Lulu slapped his arm, "you'll be eating your words when this plan works."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This story is getting WAY complicated<strong>

**Amu: You're the one making it complicated :P**

**Me: Yeah, well anyway, what did you think of the chapter?**

**Amu: Me and Kashino? -.-"**

**Me: Sorry 'bout that, don't worry! It'll be worth it!**

**Amu: I sure hope so...**

**Me: Please review!**


	10. Sweet Azuki Miracle?

**Me: Two chapters in one day!**

**Amu: :P**

**Me: I had chapter nine ready a while ago, but I wanted to add another chapter as you know, there hasn't been much character transforming since around chapter 4**

**Amu: Well it's about time!**

**Me: Yup! Disclaimer?**

**Amu: Mikashi doesn't own Shugo Chara OR Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 10: Sweet Azuki Miracle!

Ichigo sighed heavily as she began washing the dishes used during kitchen practise. She had gotten good grade from Tsukiyomi-senpai, but she was wondering what Amu was up to. She wanted to know what happened, and why she was so shocked to see Tsukiyomi-senpai.

"Neh, Kashino..." Ichigo began talking.

"What?" Kashino replied back, he was wiping the workstation with a cloth.

"How is Amu?" Ichigo turned off the water, "is she alright?"

Kashino opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by Vanilla, "X-egg! I sense an X-egg!" Ichigo, Kashino and Hanabusa all shot glances at each other. Suddenly Andou slammed down the metal bowl he was drying.

"What is an X-egg!" He cried, obviously upset, "Why do I feel like this is an inside joke? Why am I not informed? Why do you all know about this except me?"

"Andou-kun, please," Ichigo's lip was quivering, "we'll tell you later, please, just let us go for now." She nodded at Kashino and Hanabusa.

They nodded back and the three ran out of the classroom (Sensei had already left), though Andou followed, "Andou!" Kashino shouted as they ran, "we told you not to come!"

"I need to know what this is! I NEED TO!" That shut everyone up.

Doki! ~

"Useless! Useless!" Screamed the little X egg from high in the sky. Lulu was laughing from below, tormenting the poor egg.

"You really thought that you could do it?" Lulu sneered, "I never would have guessed."

"Useless! Useless!" The X-egg was shouting.

Lulu heard people coming; she ran and hid behind a bush. Rushing into the scene was Amano Ichigo, Makoto Kashino, Hanabusa Satsuki and Andou Sennosuke.

"There it is!" Ichigo yelled, she looked around, "I don't see the owner."

"The X-egg must've wandered off..." Kashino replied.

Ichigo shook her head, "Whatever, we still have to save the poor egg!" She turned to Vanilla, "Right?"

"Right Ichigo! We have to save the egg! It sounds like it's in pain!"

The white light surrounded Ichigo and Vanilla, "My own heart, UNLOCK!"

Hanabusa followed with Cafe, "My own heart, UNLOCK!" The white intensified.

Andou shielded his eyes, "What the..."

Ichigo cut off his sentence, "Combined into one, we can overcome any obstacles; together we will defeat the one who is bad!" The light gathered toward center and exploded into shimmers, "Character Transformation, Strawberry Vanilla Angel!"

Hanabusa was transformed as well, "Character Transformation, Rose Prince Protector!"

Andou's eyes widened in shock, "W-what..."

"It's a character transformation-desu!" Carmel popped out of Andou's pocket.

"A what?" Andou felt utterly shocked.

"Character transformation," Caramel replied back, "Caramel wants to join in-desu! Andou's dream is to run a Patisserie using both Japanese and Western sweets. A fusion of both! But more so, Andou wants his family to be proud of him, he wants to keep his family sweets alive, adding his own style-desu!"

"Caramel..." Andou looked at her with new found respect. A flash of light appeared between the two.

"No way..." Kashino whispered.

The light spread, engulfing Andou and Caramel. Andou saw the dimension as he opened his eyes. His eyes shone and he saw Caramel, "Caramel?"

"Andou-desu," Caramel cheered, "let's work together and help Ichigo and Hanabusa!"

Andou smiled, "Let's."

The light cleared away and Andou emerged in character transformation. He had a white shirt and a light brown tie with a caramel coloured jacket on top. There was dark embroidery the colour of chocolate along the sleeves. He wore pants to match, the same colour with embroidery down the sides of the legs. He held a staff, caramel coloured. It was small, almost the size of a magician's wand. A small azuki bean was on each end of the staff. "Character Transformation, Sweet Azuki Miracle!"

Ichigo turned around to look, "Andou-kun! You transformed!"

"R-right," Andou replied, still not sure of what was going on, "Let me help you!"

"Of course," Hanabusa replied. The three shifted into battle position.

"Ichigo Dimension!" Ichigo called out, waving her staff. The red shield spread across them and the X-egg.

"Thorn vines!" Hanabusa shouted next, the thick vines shot out of the top of the staff, stretching towards the X-egg. This time however, the X-egg screamed and flew out of the way, not before destroying the vines with its purple lightning.

"Let me try and catch it!" Ichigo yelled. She was searching within herself for a capturing move, "Vanilla wings!" Long, white angel wings appeared on Ichigo's back; they reached forward and grabbed the X-egg. Ichigo struggled to keep the X-egg from slipping out of her grasp.

"Rose Aura!" Hanabusa tried putting the X-egg to sleep. The rose petals fell from the sky, making Andou feel sleepy. The X-egg was dazed for a moment, but this specific X-egg was too enraged by Lulu to fall asleep. It continued struggling and screeching, slamming hard against Ichigo's wings. Ichigo felt the pain, almost letting go, but stopped herself and endured the hits, "Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa cried out, "Try purifying the X-egg!"

"I can't!" Ichigo replied, "I have to keep my concentration on the Vanilla Wings move."

Andou felt Caramel speaking to him, "Andou! I've got just the right thing! Use it-desu!"

"I've got it!" Andou screamed, "I'll purify it!"

"What?" Ichigo sounded unsure.

Andou began twirling his small wand, little sparkles surrounded it, making it seem almost magical, "Caramel Wave!" Andou raised the wand and a huge wave appeared behind him, it sparkled bronze, almost as if it was made of caramel. The wave crashed against the ground and flooded over the 3 youth and the X-egg contained in Ichigo's wings. The caramel seemed to wash away the black and the X was replaced with the heart's egg symbol. It sighed with great relief and gently nudged at Ichigo's wings to set it free.

Gladly Ichigo opened up her wings, and there was the heart's egg. It floated up and disappeared. The 3 youth changed back into normal clothes and their sweets spirits appeared at their sides. Ichigo rushed up to Andou, "Andou-kun! You were amazing!"

He smiled, "I might not understand yet, but that was amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did everyone like the chapter? <strong>

**Ichigo: Andou transformed :O**

**Me: Duh. :P**

**Ichigo: Sweet Azuki Miracle! That's such an awesome name! Will Kashino ever get a character transformation, Mikashi?**

**Me: Time will tell Ichigo. :D**

**Ichigo: What would his character transformation be, IF he character transformed?**

**Me: My lips are sealed.**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Me: Please Review!**


	11. Understanding Each Other

**Me: Here's another chapter!**

**Amu: She's a bit lazy today, so don't mind the sad little introduction**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 11: Understanding Each Other

"Andou-kun!" Caramel was flying around, flailing her arms around, "We just had a character transformation-desu!"

Hanabusa gave a light hearted laugh, "I suppose, we have to tell him now?"

Ichigo nodded, "So Andou-kun..."

*Blah, Blah* (Sorry, I'm too lazy to retype the whole explanation thing...)

"Ah," Andou pushed up his glasses meaningfully.

"Sorry we didn't tell you before..." Ichigo seemed truly sorry.

"It's okay Amano-san," Andou said, "I understand why you would try to keep in secret."

"Oy," Kashino ran up to them.

"Why didn't you help Kashino?" Andou inquired.

Kashino looked down and began kicking at the ground, "No reason."

Andou didn't push; he knew Kashino would tell him when he was ready. "So..." Suddenly Kashino's cell phone began ringing. Startled, Kashino answered, "Hello?"

"Kashino-san," Said the person on the other side.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai!" Kashino yelled, how did he get his phone number?

"I want to give you something," he sounded sulky, "meet me in the kitchen classroom."

"Hai, senpai," Kashino ended the call, "I've got to meet Tsukiyomi-senpai, I'll catch you guys later."

Doki! ~

Ikuto shut his phone and leaned against the wall. "He's coming right?" Lulu asked, waving a hand in his face.

"YES," Ikuto snapped, "why do I have to do this?"

"If you give him Amu's phone number, he has to talk to her!"

"Who said he was going to call her?"

"We'll give Amu his number; she's bound to at least text him after he sent the 'gift basket'. Ah, there Makoto-kun comes now." Lulu proceeded to run away, Kashino didn't even see her.

"Ah," Kashino ran up to Ikuto, "What did you want to give me?"

"Here," Ikuto shoved a piece of paper into his hands, "here's Amu's cell phone number."

"What..." Kashino's eyes grew huge, "Why are you giving me Hinamori's..."

"Call her Amu," Ikuto interjected, "She doesn't have that many friends alright? Just talk to her, text her, whatever."

"Why are you so worried about her?" Ikuto's eyes flickered, but he didn't say anything.

Kashino opened his phone and added Amu to his contact list; he tapped in a new message to Amu,

_Amu? Is this your phone number?_

Immediately after his cell phone vibrated, _yeah! Thanks so much for this, I feel so lonely without my friends from home. _

_Don't feel sad, you've got us. So, are you still in the nurse's office?_

_Ugh, don't remind me, it's so boring over here! The nurse said she'd let me leave this afternoon. I don't know where to go from there, can you pick me up?_

_... Sure, umm around 3 o'clock? _

_That would be great! See you then! _

Kashino locked his cell phone; Ikuto had already gone, without him noticing. He walked aimlessly around for a while, not sure what to do. "Kashino," Chocolat called, he hadn't noticed her. She was sitting on his shoulder, kicking her legs up nonchalantly.

"What?"

"You look as though you're lost," she commented, "are you alright?"

"Um, yeah."

"You seem distracted ever since Amu came, is something the matter?"

"No! I told you, everything is alright."

His cell phone buzzed again, Kashino looked at his phone eagerly, _Kashino! We've been looking around for you, where are you? _He sighed, it was just Andou.

"You were hoping it was Amu weren't you?" Chocolat said smugly, "you like her don't you!"

"Shut up! There is no way." The necklace under his shirt flashed, "Just... Shut up."

Doki! ~

Amu sat up in bed, reading a book. The clock's steady ticking was the only sound in the room. Her cell phone suddenly buzzed, she looked up from her book and grabbed the phone, _AMU! We miss you so much! I can't believe the joker had to leave because of X-eggs forming in a new area! Come back as soon as you fix the problem! –Rima_

"Oh Rima," Amu laughed. Suddenly the clock bell rang, it was 3 o'clock. Kashino was going to pick her up soon. She smiled at the thought, he seemed nice, a bit straightforward but nice.

The knock at the door brought her to attention, "A-Amu?"

"Come in Kashino," She called.

He walked in, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah," She gathered her bag, careful not to disturb her chara's who were sleeping in their eggs.

"Come on," Kashino walked out of the room.

Amu had hoped he would hold her hand or something like that. She couldn't help but feel that his romantic gesture had changed the way she thought of him.

"So where did you want to go?" Kashino asked suddenly.

"I kind of wanted to go back to the lake," She replied sheepishly, "if that's alright with you."

Kashino thought for a moment, "Sure, let's go."

Doki! ~

When the two arrived at the lake, there was a gentle breeze letting Amu's hair dance across her back. Kashino sat down by the lake's edge. "Don't you love it here?" Amu asked, forcing the silence away.

"Mhm," Kashino replied, "I guess."

"The smell of roses... The quiet..." She continued rambling, though cursing herself on the inside to shut up.

Lulu was watching from a distance, "He's not doing anything romantic, I must change that." She turned to her chara, Nana (First Appearance!), Nana character change!"

"Okay Lulu-chan!" Nana replied, "Character Change!" Lulu's clip changed into a flower, "Come on Makoto-kun! Show her some real romance!" She began controlling him through the necklace.

The necklace glowed deep red, Kashino moved so he sat closer to Amu, "Neh Amu," He whispered, "what do you think of me?"

Amu bit her lip, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me? Am I your friend? Your enemy?"

"I'd say we are friends, wouldn't you?" Amu shifted a bit closer herself.

"Could you think of me more as then a friend?" He asked quietly.

"More? What do you mean?"

"I mean like this," he stroked her cheek tenderly. Amu could feel herself flushing red, slowly he began leaning in, his lips getting inches closer, until his lips brushed against hers.

"Kashino..." She murmured.

"We just met Hinamori Amu, but for some reason, I feel like I love you."

Amu's golden eyes glistened, "Oh..." She swallowed, "I think I love you too, M-Makoto."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Kya! Cliffhanger ending!<strong>

**Kashino: Me... and Amu? A couple?**

**Me: Hey! It's all part of the story plot.**

**Kashino: And I can be controlled by someone?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Please Review!**


	12. Lovey Dovey Love Birds

**Me: WARNING! There is MUCH KashinoxAmu fluff, I'm hoping I can get this 'love' phase over, it's really gushy. **

**Kashino: I don't know why you decided to in the first place.**

**Me: Part. Of. The. Plot. But anyway, you've been warned, I think there's a smidge of KashinoxIchigo, during Ichigo's sadness scene. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Amu: Mikashi doesn't own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 12: Lovey Dovey Love Birds...

Lulu undid the character change, "Perfect, the plan is in order."

"Lulu-chan..." Nana said, "Why are you doing this? You're mother already has the movie deal in France..."

"That is none of your business Nana," Lulu replied sharply, "Just let me do what I want."

Nana sighed, "Fine..."

Doki! ~

Kashino put his arm around Amu and she leaned on his shoulder. He smiled, "So..." He trailed off.

"Mmm..." Amu said, "I've got to... School stuff..."

"Yeah..." Kashino replied, "Same..." He released her, "Text me, 'Kay?"

She smiled, "Of course." She tucked her pink hair behind her ear. The two walked off in separate ways, a blue haired boy watching them with a jealous look on his face.

Doki! ~

"Kashino!" Ichigo called, "Kashino!"

She saw him walking towards the boy dorms, Chocolat's small body not in sight.

"KASHINO!" Ichigo yelled.

He stopped and looked her way, "Amano?"

"Where have you been!" She yelled back, "we've been looking for you for..."

She was cut off by his cell phone, _Ding!_ Kashino opened up his phone, smiled and began texting a reply. "Who are you texting?" She asked, confused at Kashino easy distraction.

"You don't need to know." Kashino replied.

"Who is it?" She snatched the phone from his hands and stared at the phone, her body shaking.

_Makoto! It's only been minutes but I'm missing you already!_

_I miss you too Amu, I love you ;)_

_I love you too! I'm making you a cake right now!_

_How precious, I bet it'll be great._

"A-Amu..." Ichigo felt like sinking to her knees, "Y-you guys are in love?"

"Amu's the love of my life," Kashino answered, taking his phone back.

"Oh, I didn't know..." Ichigo trailed off painfully.

"It's newfound love," Kashino replied insensitively, "Though stronger than most relationships."

"I've got to go..." Ichigo shook her head, "Make sure to find Andou and Hanabusa." She ran off, rubbing her eyes. Kashino was in a relationship, how could he? Ichigo though, I thought he loved **me**...

Doki! ~

Amu wiped her forehead and stepped back to admire the cake she had made, a chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting and white chocolate shavings. A heart made of pink candy was in the center, the candy itself was hollow, tart raspberry sauce as the filling. In pink icing she wrote love in cursive letters.

She was writing in a card, "Dear Makoto, I hope you love this cake as much as I love you. Amu," She smiled.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled interrupting her thoughts, "I sense and X-egg!" Amu sighed dreamily and put her elbows on the table.

"AMU-CHAN!" Her four chara's yelled.

Amu blinked, "Oh yeah, got it."

Doki! ~

Ichigo lay on her bed, her face buried in her tear-stained pillow, "I-Ichigo..." Vanilla whispered.

Ichigo rolled over, "I thought he loved me Vanilla..." She wailed, "But he chose Amu over me!"

Vanilla watched her partner cry, "Don't cry Ichigo, I thought that he did to, but I never saw this coming..."

"That's what makes it so upsetting!" She cried, "I should have told him my feelings, I could be with him right now!"

Vanilla's expression changed, "X-egg... Ichigo, there's an X-egg!"

Ichigo rubbed her eyes, "WHO CARES! I've lost one of the only things I've wanted in life. I DON'T WANT TO SAVE OTHERS!"

Vanilla smacked Ichigo with her spoon, "Don't ever say that Ichigo! Come on we need to save that X-egg!"

Doki! ~

Ichigo and Vanilla ran toward the X-egg, she ran into Hanabusa and Andou on the way. They all were running to the lake. Kashino and Amu were nowhere to be found. "USELESS!" Screamed the little X-egg.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Ichigo, Hanabusa and Andou yelled.

Ichigo yelled her familiar words, "combined into one, we can overcome any obstacles; together we will defeat the one who is bad!" The light shone and exploded into shimmers.

"Character Transformation, Strawberry Vanilla Angel!"

"Character Transformation, Rose Prince Protector!"

"Character Transformation, Sweet Azuki Miracle!"

"U-useless?" The X-egg's voice wavered.

"Thorne Vines," Hanabusa responded, the thorns reached out from his staff, wrapping around the X-egg.

Andou twirled the little wand, "Azuki explosion!" He summoned tiny little Azuki beans. They exploded in the sky like bombs.

"Useless!" The X-egg was wiggling, though it was distracted.

"Rose Aura!" Hanabusa yelled, his staff glowed pink and rose petals began falling from the sky.

Ichigo felt a new move coming on, "Creme de Fraise!" Light pink cream ribboned from her staff and wrapped around the rose petals. The sweet smell of strawberries and roses filled the air.

"U-useless..." The X-egg fell asleep.

"Purify the heart of stone!" Ichigo yelled, "DREAM PURIFICATION!"

"Negative Heart, lock on, OPEN HEART!" The white and red hearts slammed into the X-egg. It jolted awake and began yelling, soon the black melted away to be replace with white. It sighed and Hanabusa let the egg go. The 3 turned back to normal, "Where do you think Amu and Kashino are?" Ichigo asked.

"No idea..." Andou and Hanabusa replied.

Doki! ~

"Amu-chan..." Dia spoke up.

Amu looked up from her phone, "What?"

"The X-egg is gone, it's been purified."

"Oh, I didn't even have to do anything."

"Amu-chan..." Her chara's trailed off, worry written across their faces. They read off her phone screen.

_What're you up to Amu-sweet?_

_I finished your cake; you've got to come see it!_

_Gladly ;)_

_Oh, X-egg sensed, hold on..._

'_Kay :P_

_Never mind, it was purified by Ichigo and them._

_Ah, Amano and such, gotcha. So, I'll come over to the kitchen classroom._

Kashino opened the door; Amu was sitting at one of the counters, an amazing cake sitting on the table.

"A-m-u-sweet?" Kashino called, tonguing each letter.

Amu smiled at her nickname, "Come here!" She patted the seat next to her.

He sat obediently, "Looks awesome."

"It's going to taste even better." Amu cut one piece and placed it in front of them, she smiled, "want to share with me?"

He nuzzled at her neck, "Anything for you, Amu-sweet."

She gave him a forkful; the chocolate cake was soft and spongy, the icing and chocolate shavings contrasting perfectly. "It's delicious," Kashino grinned.

He fed her some, "Yup."

"Kashino, where's Chocolat?" Amu's chara's asked.

"I don't know, disappeared. Not that I care." He twirled Amu's hair on his finger.

The chara's eyes widened, "Kashino..."

"Shut up!" Amu snapped, "Let us eat in peace!"

The chara's looked at each other, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: SO MUCH FLUFF *.*<strong>

**Ichigo: It's a bit... Disgusting.**

**Me: I know, tell me about it. **

**Ichigo: Please review!**

**Me: What's the point? No one reviews anyway.**

**Ichigo: Help me encourage Mikashi! She's hoping people review her chapters, or she might quit! X.X**


	13. The Disappearance of Chocolat?

**Me: I haven't given up yet... But I do feel quite dejected. No one's reviewing my story anymore T.T**

**Ichigo: Don't give up Mikashi!**

**Me: Why do I feel like that's the best choice? T.T**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 13: The Disappearance of Chocolat?

Amu's chara's slipped away without Kashino or Amu noticing. They found Ichigo sitting in the glass gazebo, (Where Team Ichigo liked sitting in the anime). "Ichigo-chan," They called her.

She looked up from the homework she had been trying to do, "Ah! Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Amu?"

Ran scoffed, "She's too busy with Kashino."

They noticed a look of hurt pass Ichigo's face, "W-what brings you guys here to see me? If you're looking for Vanilla, she's in the sweets..."

"Chocolat has disappeared!-desu!" Su wailed, "Kashino said she's gone."

Ichigo dropped her pencil onto the table, "She's gone?"

"Apparently she's disappeared-desu!"

"We should search Kashino's room; maybe she's just hidden, sleeping somewhere."

Amu's chara's nodded, "But you can't go in the boys' dorm looking like that." Miki said, gesturing to Ichigo's long hair and her outfit, a pink spaghetti strap shirt and jean skirt.

"Just draw a new outfit-desu!" Su replied.

"Let's see..." Miki took out her sketchpad, "I could use a hat to put her hair in... Oh, these shorts and that shirt..." She smiled, "I've got it!" She took out her little paintbrush, "Drew, draw, DRAWN!"

Ichigo was now wearing a blue newsboy hat, only a bit of her bangs peeping out. Black shorts that went to her knees and a navy blue shirt. She had on leather sandals and dark black sunglasses to hide her eyes.

Ran, Su and Dia looked her over, "Good enough to pass as a boy, come on!"

Doki! ~

Hesitantly Ichigo walked into the boys' dorm building. It was almost exactly like the girls dorm, if not mirrored. A few boys sat in the little 'lobby' playing a video game on a hand held device. Ichigo crept by them without being noticed. She climbed up the stairs and began walking down the hall. She stopped at Kashino's dorm room. The door was locked, "How do I open the door?" She whispered sharply.

Ran gave her a hair clip from her hair, "Try this." Ichigo managed to open the door, luckily neither Kashino nor Hanabusa were in. The two beds were against the wall directly in front, each with its own bedside table. Each bedside table had a smaller bed, one for Cafe and one for Chocolat. Chocolat was not in her bed.

"We begin the search!" Miki whispered. Ichigo first checked Kashino's desk, his homework scattered across its surface. She could barely read his chicken-scratch writing. His leather notebook was sitting open to a page full of writing; she could read a few sentences, _Today, Amano made the mistake in... I wonder if... knows that... _What was Kashino talking about? She flipped pages, _Chocolat being annoy... I sometimes wonder why she's my partner... _Things on Chocolat, Ichigo thought, what do you think of her? _Chocolat should not be trusted; you go tell her one thing about... Then she goes and blabs it to Vanilla and them... Like WTH. Never again going to trust an 'I swear' from a spirit._

So he couldn't trust her that maybe just is the source of his character transformation problem. Ichigo thought. "Ichigo-chan," Miki called, interrupting her thoughts, "why don't we check the bedside table?"

Ichigo walked over and sat on Kashino's bed, she opened the top drawer. There were pencils, pens, erasers, the typical school supplies. Underneath were millions of fan letters that hadn't even been opened. Ichigo shut the drawer; so far they hadn't found anything helpful. She opened the next drawer and her eyes widened. Inside the drawer, something was rolling around. It was a dark brown egg, a white design of curling lines decorating it. "W-what is this?" Ichigo asked, picking it up.

Dia's voice broke the delicate silence, "That's a sweets spirit birthing egg."

"S-sweets spirit birthing egg?" Ichigo asked, carefully running her finger against the smooth surface.

"It's like a Shugo Chara egg," Ran replied, "Where they hatch from."

Dia's voice wavered, "C-Chocolat has returned to her birthing egg."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

"It's like back at home," Miki replied, "you wouldn't know, but Amu's friend Nagihiko, he had a Shugo chara named Temari. They had some 'problems' and Temari returned to her egg. They technically go back to 'sleep'. Sometimes, they never re-hatch."

The silence overtook them, finally Ichigo nodded, "So you mean Chocolat might never come out again?"

Dia swallowed, "I-it's possible."

Ichigo cradled Chocolat's egg in her hand, "We'd better take this, it's not like Kashino would notice anyway." She slipped it into the leather backpack Miki had drawn for her. They heard voices outside in the hallway, once they passed, Ichigo sighed. "We should get out of here." She and Amu's Chara's quietly exited the boys' dorm.

Doki! ~

"Open up," Amu said sweetly. Kashino obeyed and opened his mouth; she gave him more of her chocolate cake. She leaned back, letting him take her into his arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself, A-mu-sweet?"

She smiled blissfully, "Mhm."

He lightly kissed her forehead, "I'm glad." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

Ichigo just happened to run into the scene then. A look of shock crossed her face, but disappeared as fast as it had come. Amu's chara's tagging along behind her. "AMU-CHAN," They squealed, "We'll be hanging out with Ichigo today, is that okay with you?"

Amu managed to tear her eyes away from Kashino's, "Go ahead." She turned to Ichigo, "Don't lose them."

Ichigo's eyes flickered, "How would I lose them?"

Doki! ~

Andou and Hanabusa sat on the dock of the lake, "I'm so bored..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"Amano-san said she wanted to meet with us to tell us something," Andou replied, "I wonder what it is..."

Just then, Ichigo came running toward them, "Andou-kun! Hanabusa-kun!" She took a deep breath and sat down beside them. She opened the leather bag, "Look at this!" She took out Chocolat's birthing egg.

Their eyes widened, "What is that?"

"It's Chocolat's birthing egg," Ichigo replied.

"Chocolat's what?" They repeated.

Amu's Chara's floated to be in front of them, "Let us explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review!<strong>

**Me: *Waves white flag* Yeah...**

**Ichigo: PLEASE!**


	14. Knocking In Common Sense

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Ichigo: You seem excited ^.^"**

**Me: I am! Because I realized, I may not be getting reviews, but I have TONS of story alerts! So people are reading, just not reviewing!~**

**Ichigo: That's a good way of seeing it :)**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere and Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki! <span>

Chapter 14: Knocking In Common Sense

Andou and Hanabusa's eyes widened as the chara's explained. Ichigo cradled the fragile egg as if it were the most important thing in the world. "So Chocolat..." Andou began.

"Is in there?" Hanabusa finished.

The chara's nodded, "I feel so horrible-desu!" Su cried.

"We've got to save Kashino," Ichigo said, trying her best to sound confident, "We have to break him out of that relationship with Amu."

"What has that got to do with it?" Andou asked.

Ichigo's cheeks turned red, "W-w-well, maybe it was distracting him f-from Chocolat, u-ups-setting her or s-something."

"True," Hanabusa nodded.

"Are you sure?" Andou asked, "I don't think Chocolat would quite get that upset. Maybe something else happened between her and Kashino?"

"Well..." Ichigo took a deep breath, "I think it's time I told everyone."

"Told us what?" Miki asked.

"You guys would remember," Ichigo told Amu's chara's, "Remember that day when I first met you? The day that you sensed an X-egg and told Amu to find it?" The chara's nodded, "That egg I purified..." Ichigo braced herself, "was Kashino's."

Doki! ~

No one moved, Ichigo's voice was replaced with silence, only the quiet sound of rustling tree leaves. Dia finally spoke, "K-Kashino-kun and Chocolat..."

She stopped talking, but Ran finished the sentence, "Chocolat became an X-egg?"

Ichigo felt tears prick at her eyes, if only she had told everyone sooner, "Y-yes..."

"That might be why she went back to her..." Miki replied, not daring to say 'birthing egg'.

"But anyway," Ichigo said, hastily wanting to bring back the subject of Kashino and Amu, "how do we split them apart?"

No one had an answer. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from high above in a tree, "You make them fall for someone else."

Everyone looked up to see who had said what was said, sitting in the tree with his kitty ears and tail was the one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, "Tsukiyomi-senpai!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu's chara's looked away from him.

"Look, I was playing matchmaker for Amu and Kashino," Ikuto hopped down from the tree.

"Why would you do that?" Miki asked, her voice shaking "We thought **you **loved her."

"He does-nya!" Yoru popped out from behind Ikuto, "It's all Lulu's fault! See she found Iku..." Ikuto covered Yoru's mouth. Giving him a dangerous look, Yoru shut up.

"Lulu!" Ran's pink eyes widened, "What's she doing back in Japan?"

"Yeah," Miki chimed in, "Doesn't her mom have that move deal in France?"

"Why is Lulu-chan creating X-egg's-desu!" Su cried.

Ikuto sighed, "Apparently she wants to find the embryo, but she won't tell me why."

"Lulu-chan is behind all of this?" Dia's eyes clouded.

Ikuto nodded, "Yes, and she's been using me as a henchman..."

"But," Ran shook her head, "why'd you agree to help her?"

"It's a long story," Ikuto rubbed his forehead, "Do you really want to hear?" Ichigo and everyone nodded.

Doki! ~

"Wow," Yoru smiled, "We collected quite a profit today-nya!" Ikuto rolled his eyes and continued counting the coins. He was still in Europe, right now in France, playing the violin to give him some money for food.

"Seems we have enough for some teriyaki," Ikuto said slowly.

"teriyaki-nya!" Yoru's eyes widened, "We haven't had enough money for a real meal in days! Let's go buy some!" He tugged on Ikuto's sleeve.

Ikuto stood up and began walking; looking for that teriyaki store he had seen the other day. He stomach growled impatiently. "I think I see it over there-nya!" Yoru exclaimed suddenly. Ikuto turned around, seeing that it wasn't the store, he turned around, only to bump into a much smaller girl. Her eyes widened, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The blonde hair, the blue dress, the purple clip...

"Lulu Yamamoto..." He trailed off.

"What are you doing in France?" She asked.

"It's none of your business," Ikuto sneered.

Lulu looked at the money in his hand, "Were you going to use that to buy food?" She shook her head, "it's not enough, food in France is expensive."

"I was not!" Ikuto replied defensively, "I'm not even hungry." His growling stomach however, disagreed.

Lulu smirked, "How about I pay for a dinner?" She asked, "I want to talk to you."

Ikuto grumbled something about blackmail, "No way, I can manage my own..." He was cut off by Yoru jumping on his shoulder.

"Just say yes-nya!" He shook his small head, "We haven't had a proper dinner in weeks!"

Ikuto sighed, "FINE." Lulu took him to a small restaurant; Yoru was flipping through the menu.

Lulu put her elbows on the table and laid her head on her hands, "So," she said, "I'm going back to Japan soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to some with me." The waiter returned back with Ikuto's order, "Merci," Lulu nodded.

"Why do you want me to go back to Japan?" Ikuto asked carefully.

"I need your help in a plan..." She was going to continue but Ikuto stood up.

"So all you wanted to do was use me?" He glared at her, "I should have known." He was about to walk away when Lulu said something that made him stop dead.

"I know where Hinamori Amu is."

He turned around, "What do you mean, I know where she is too, she's in Seiyo."

Lulu smiled, "No she isn't Ikuto, she's transferred schools, to a school with dormitories."

He sat back down, "How would you know this?"

Lulu sighed, "I'd rather not get into it, if you come with me, you can see your precious little Amu. If you don't..." She didn't even need to finish.

"I'll go," he replied, "not for you, for Amu."

She smiled, "Good, now, you will have to follow all my instructions. If you disobey me, I will immediately send you back to Europe, understand?"

"Understood," he replied.

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 6:30am," she stood up, "feel free to finish that dinner." She left the money on the table and walked away.

Doki! ~

"So..." Ichigo said, "it was all for Amu?"

He nodded, "Yes, but all I've done is hurt her, just like before."

"But you have a chance to fix things, Tsukiyomi-senpai," Ichigo smiled, "you can help us." She held out her hand.

He reluctantly shook it, "But I can't rebel against Lulu, she'd just send me back to Europe."

Ichigo smiled evilly, "How is she really going to force you back?"

Ikuto thought for a moment, "Oh, why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Time for plan MKAAFILWSE," Ichigo cheered.

Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed, "MKAAFILWSE?"

Ichigo sighed, "Make Kashino and Amu Fall in Love with Some Else."

Ikuto rolled his eyes; this 'Ichigo' girl was very odd.

"So," Andou said, "we've got a plan, but who are Kashino and Amu going to fall in love with instead?"

"I think it's obvious Ikuto should go for Amu," Hanabusa suggested.

"I think so too," Ichigo agreed, "but whom for Kashino?"

The three boys smiled at her, "Wait, what? N-no w-w-way!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Come on Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa coaxed.

"Fine," Ichigo blushed, "Only because I'm the only girl."

"Good," Ikuto said, "Time to put our plan in action."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger ending!<strong>

**Ichigo: Tactics?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Part 1 of Plan MKAAFILWSE! Amuto!

**Me: Finally! I guess title says it all.**

**Amu: Title? *reads* Amuto?**

**Me: Yup! Finally some Amuto!**

**Amu: Awesome :P**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>: Part 1 of Plan MKAAFILWSE! Amuto!

"So," Ichigo said, "We're going to start with part 1 of MKAAFILWSE, who should start?"

"I think Kashino should start," Andou replied, "maybe that way, broken hearted Amu would run to Ikuto for comfort?"

Ichigo blinked, "My only concern is... Kashino doesn't really like me; it could take forever for him to fall in love with me."

Andou and Hanabusa looked at each other knowingly, "Well then," Hanabusa spoke up, "we'll start with Ikuto and Amu then."

"Let's give it a cool plan name!" Ichigo cheered, "Part 1 of plan MKAAFILWSE," she paused, "... Amuto!"

Ikuto stared at her, "Amuto?"

"It's your names combined," Ichigo said, the smile slowly fading.

"Oh, okay."

"OKAY!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Operation: Amuto! BEGIN!"

Doki! ~

"A-mu-sweet..." Kashino purred.

Amu came up from behind him, "What is it Makoto?" She whispered into his ear.

He turned around and embraced her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you t..."

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open, in walked Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "I-Ikuto!" Amu cried.

He nodded, "Yo Amu." He went up to her and peeled Kashino off her, he winked, "want to go do something?"

Kashino looked angry, "HEY! DON'T GO HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"You're girl friend huh?" Ikuto smirked, "if she really was your girlfriend, would she let me do this?" He picked Amu up in bridal-style.

"LET HER GO!" Kashino hit Ikuto in the arm, though it did nothing.

"No, now if you excuse me, I'll just be borrowing Amu." His kitty ears and tail appeared and he ran out of the kitchen.

Doki! ~

Ikuto led Amu deep into the forest of trees; she was squirming and making it difficult to hold her. "Could you stop moving?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Amu replied sarcastically, "could you put me down?"

"No," he replied smugly.

Finally he reached a small clearing; the sun beat down on the long green grass, daisies clustered around. Everything looked so happy. Ikuto put Amu down, put didn't let go of her arm, in case she would try and run away.

"W-where are we?" Amu asked, looking around.

"Secret," Ikuto put his finger to his lips.

"Why did you take me?" She asked heatedly.

"No reason, I just think you could do better."

She blinked, "Better at what?"

He smirked, "Choosing boyfriends, I mean please you can do so much better than that Kashino child."

Amu's face turned pink, "Kashino is wonderful! He loves me, cares for me, and knows the real me!"

"So do I," Ikuto countered.

Amu looked away, "Please, you don't love me or care for me..."

Ikuto interrupted, "But I do know the real you."

Amu lowered her voice, "W-who is the real me then?"

Ikuto sighed, "The real Amu I know, is a cute, fun girl. She is stubborn, easily flustered and likes to talk back to people. She has four guardian characters, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. Ran is Amu's desire to be more honest and sport-like. Miki is Amu's desire more reserved and to be talented at art. Su is Amu's desire to be more caring and sweet, and being able to do household things, like cooking and cleaning. Dia is Amu's desire to a good speaker and singer, and her desire to shine in front of people."

"H-how do you know that?" Amu's honey coloured eyes showed traces of her former self.

"I know because I am close to you, Amu, I love you." There was silence; Amu seemed to be taking it all in. Her face looked as those who had just recovered from amnesia.

She seemed to break free of her trance, "Oh my gosh..." She blinked, "Ikuto..."

"Hey, welcome back to reality," He smiled.

"I'm so sorry..." She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't be, I'm just glad I could break the trap Lulu set."

Amu's eyes went wide, "Lulu? She is responsible for all the X-eggs?"

Ikuto nodded, "Yes, and I've been helping her."

"You've been... Why?"

"It was for you Amu," Ikuto replied.

"For me..." She repeated, "But all you've done is match me up with Kashino..."

He sighed, "Lulu told me to... Look, Amu, I'm sorry, I wanted to come back to Japan to see you. I wanted to talk to you, touch you."

"Touch me?" Amu interrupted.

Ikuto shook his head, "Listen to what I'm trying to tell you, I missed you so much, just seeing you would have brightened my days. But all I've done is hurt you, I didn't tell you I was coming, I wouldn't face you when I saw you, and I tried to force love on you." Tears made its way to his eyes, "I'm sorry Amu."

Amu smiled and hugged him, "You don't need to be sorry, sure you hurt me, but I forgive you. I missed you so much too."

He graciously hugged her back, he place his head on hers, "I... I love you Amu."

She seemed to bring him closer, "I..." She hesitated for a moment, "I love you too... Ikuto."

"Now," Ikuto smiled, "there's one thing left to do."

Amu looked up at him, "What's that?"

"You need to break up with Kashino."

She smiled back, "Let me take care of that..." She took out her phone and dialled Kashino's number.

Doki! ~

"Hello?" Kashino answered his phone on the 2nd ring.

"K-Kashino!" Amu replied.

"Oh, Amu-sweet... Where did you go off to?"

"I'm with Ikuto."

"Get away from him, he seems like trouble. He's trying to steal you away from me."

Amu took a deep breath, "The thing is Kashino..." She looked at Ikuto who nodded, "I feel that... I think that... I'm done Kashino."

"Done? What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Like it's over, I'm... I'm sorry Kashino." He didn't say anything, "K-Kashino?"

He sighed, "It's over..." his voice sounded like he had just gotten stabbed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"It's okay," he choked out, "just... Just be happy with Ikuto."

"How did you..."

He laughed dully, "I'm not an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Poor Kashino :(<strong>

**Me: I'm sure you'll cheer him up ;)**

**Ichigo: Huh? O.O**

**Me: Next time: Part 2 of MKAAFILWSE! Kashigo!**

**Ichigo: HUH!**

**Me: Please review!**


	16. Part 2 of Plan MKAAFILWSE! Kashigo!

**Me: Hey people who read this story! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've had some serious writer's block... **

**Ichigo: But Mikashi is proud to release chapter 16!**

**Me: Somewhat proud... I'm not as happy with this chapter.**

**Kashino: Why's that?**

**Me: ... I don't think I put enough Kashigo fluff -.-"**

**Kashino: That's it? Oh well! Too bad, so sad!**

**Me: *sigh* you wouldn't understand Kashino.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>: Part 2 of MKAAFILWSE! Kashigo!

Kashino shut his cell phone, tears stung at his eyes, _why Amu? Why did you have to break up with me for that monster Ikuto? _

He glared at his phone, "BAKA!" He threw it across the kitchen classroom. The sound of breaking cell phone pieces echoed across the room. He slammed his head on the table, _idiot Amu, IDIOT IKUTO!_

"K-Kashino?"

Great, this was exactly the last thing he need, "What is it Amano?" He snapped.

"I umm... I was wondering if you were alright," _time to put the plan in action, _Ichigo thought. She walked to him, the cell phone bits crunching under her shoes.

"Go away Amano!" He refused to look at her, hot tears sliding down his cheeks; he buried his face in his arms, "Just go away!"

Ichigo brushed her fingers against Chocolat's egg for courage. Careful not to crunch the egg (in her pocket) she dragged her hand down Kashino's back, "I can't leave you like this."

"That's the point!" Kashino sniffed and sat upright, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"... But why is that Kashino?" Ichigo asked.

He stopped crying to think about the question he was asked. "Because I... I don't like it when people see me cry."

"Kashino, are you really this upset that Amu doesn't love you?"

"Amu told me she loves me! Then she goes off and gets together with Ikuto!"

"But... You can say words and not mean them," Ichigo replied, "Do you think Amu really loved you? Do you think **you **really love Amu?"

"What're you talking about?" Kashino screamed, "I love Amu with all my heart!"

"Why are you doing this Kashino?" Ichigo cried, "WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?"

"I'm not doing anything!" He retorted back.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Ichigo screamed. She had tears in her eyes. She gripped Kashino by the collar of his T-shirt. "Why are you like this?"

Kashino froze on the spot, not sure what to say. His mouth felt dry and his lips wouldn't form words.

The world stood still, Ichigo stared intensely at Kashino. Then, she noticed. Kashino had a necklace on.

Doki! ~

She ripped it off, "What is this?" She asked heatedly.

Kashino still wouldn't respond to her. He was breathing heavily and gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Kashino?" Ichigo's tone softened.

"I-it h-h-h-hurts..." He choked out.

"What hurts? Are you okay?" Kashino screamed, loudly. "Kashino?"

He fell to the floor in pain. Ichigo dropped to her knees. "A-A-Amano..." He whispered. Ichigo stared at him in shock; his eyes seemed clearer and more pure. He looked better than he had in weeks. He sat up on the floor, he embraced Ichigo tightly. "Thank you Amano."

"Huh?" Ichigo wailed, "What did I do?"

"YOU DARN RIGHT KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The door burst open.

"Lulu-chan!" Kashino exclaimed.

"Kashino, you **know **her?" Ichigo looked back and forth between Kashino and Lulu.

"Makoto-kun," Lulu tried to lower her voice, "w-why did you take off the necklace I gave you?"

Kashino seemed to get angry, "I didn't take it off, Ichigo ripped it off."

Lulu looked like she was shaking with frustration, "Amano-san, why?"

"I was wondering what it was! I mean... Why is Kashino wearing a necklace? He didn't want to wear the humpty lock necklace! I mean..." Ichigo bit her lip.

"I wore the necklace, because Lulu-chan told me my dreams would come true if I wore it," Kashino spat, "obviously it doesn't, all it did was it made everything worse!"

He wasn't finished yet, "Even if you were controlling me, I was still aware of everything. Why would you make me fall in love with a girl I had no intentions of being with? You broke the heart of the girl I love. You made Chocolat return to that egg thing. WHAT KIND OF TWISTED MIND DO YOU HAVE?"

Lulu flinched and took a step back, "IDIOT!" She screamed, "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF WHY I'M DOING THIS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL!" Her eyes filled with tears, "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS! I'M STRONGER THAN ALL YOU!" Lulu ran out of the classroom.

Kashino and Ichigo sat in still silence. Finally Ichigo choked out the words she had wanted to ask, "Broke the heart of the girl you love?" She swallowed, "W-who would that be?"

Kashino seemed to realize what he had said; he blushed red, "You." He whispered.

Happy tears filled Ichigo's eyes, "I... I love you too."

Kashino pulled her into a tight, loving embrace, "I've always wanted to hear those words from you."

He broke the hug, and the two made eye contact.

"Ama- Ichigo." He whispered huskily.

"M-Makoto." Her chocolate eyes glowed.

Ichigo trailed her fingers through Kashino's blond hair; he lovingly stroked her cheek, leaning in for the kiss of his life.

Suddenly the door burst open, Hanabusa and Andou ran inside. They spotted Kashino and Ichigo on the floor, their lips millimetres apart. Hanabusa's face turned red, "G-guys!" Andou wailed.

"What is it Andou-kun?" Ichigo asked.

"You've got to come outside," He freaked, "RIGHT NOW!"

Kashino and Ichigo got up, "What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Lulu..." Andou replied breathlessly, "Has created an army of X eggs."

Doki! ~

The 4 teenagers raced out of the kitchen classroom. They met up with Amu and Ikuto at the lake. "Where is she?" Kashino asked.

"I-in the school building!" Amu wailed.

Ikuto brought Amu closer to him, "We've got to stop her before she destroys everything."

"Where did she get all the X-egg's from?" Ichigo asked.

"... She's..." Amu bit her lip, "corrupted the dreams of everyone at school."

Doki! ~

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ichigo yelled, "We've got to save everyone's dreams!"

"RIGHT!"

Light glowed brightly from the humpty lock. "Okay! This is it everyone!"

"Character Transformation, Vanilla Strawberry Angel!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation, Black Lynx!"

"Character Transformation, Rose Prince Protector!"

"Character Transformation, Sweet Azuki Miracle!"

All 5 of them landed, decked out in their full character transformation armour. Ichigo's eyes widened, she dug into her pocket and handed Kashino Chocolat's birthing egg. "Here, this is rightfully yours."

Kashino smiled, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it for this chapter!<strong>

**Ichigo: Oh~ We're reaching the climax of this story!**

**Me: Exactly! Next time on Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!**

_**Hanabusa: 2 levels? What does Lulu mean by that?**_

_**Andou: We have to beat a multitude of X-eggs on the 2 floors of the school before we can reach her?**_

_**Kashino: It'll work faster if we spilt into teams!**_

_**Ichigo: Right! Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun! You guys take the 1st level!**_

_**Amu: Ikuto and I will take the 2nd! Ichigo, Kashino! You guys need to face off with Lulu!**_

_**Kashino, Ichigo: EH!**_

_***Crack* Kashino: What was that?**_

_**Chocolat: KASHINO!**_

_**Kashino: CHOCOLAT?**_

**Chapter 17: Lulu's X Games?**


	17. Lulu's X Games?

**Me: Here's chapter 17! Full of action and surprises!**

**Ichigo: She hopes you love it!**

**Me: This series is almost at an end, I hope you guys read the sequel coming soon after, titled, 'Yumerio Chara Atarashii Hijiimari****!' **

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 17: Lulu's X Games?

Everyone raced into the school building, to be greeted by an X-egg. Everyone shifted into battle position. Though suddenly, it began projecting an image of Lulu, "Lulu?" Amu exclaimed.

Lulu smiled evilly, "Ah, Hinamori Amu, I see you've come to take me down again, haven't you?"

Amu gritted her teeth, "You bet! What you're doing is wrong!"

Ikuto slipped his hand into Amu's, "Where are you hiding you coward." He hissed.

"Oh naive little Ikuto" Lulu smiled, "I'm waiting for you guys, at the top of the school building."

"You're at the top of the school building?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly Amano-san, I have created for you, a game."

"A game?" Kashino asked.

"Yes, my 'X games'." Lulu smirked, "I have created 2 levels for you to complete, before you may reach me."

"2 levels, what do you mean by that?" Hanabusa glared.

"This school has 2 floors, beat the X eggs on the floor and go up to the next level. I'm waiting at the rooftop."

"You evil little..." Kashino began, though Ichigo cut him off.

"You're on Lulu! We'll get up there!"

"Right!" Amu exclaimed, agreeing, "We'll take you down just like we did before!"

Doki! ~

They ran toward the stairs to the 2nd floor. "Not so fast!" A huge wall of X-eggs blocked the stairs entrance. "USELESS!"

Ikuto glared at them, "Already?"

"Useless! Useless!" They chimed.

"This will work faster if we split into teams!" Ichigo yelled above the noise.

"Right!" Hanabusa agreed, "Andou and I will stay behind and defeat these X-eggs! You guys keep going!"

Hanabusa and Andou ran backward, "Hey! X-eggs!" Hanabusa yelled.

"Yeah! Over here!" Andou waved his arms in the air.

The X-eggs turned, "Useless?"

"Come over here!" Hanabusa taunted, "Are you too afraid?"

"Yeah!" Andou yelled, trying to copy Hanabusa, "Are you scared?"

"Useless!" The X-eggs were enraged. They disbanded and rushed forward to meet Hanabusa and Andou.

"Come on guys!" Amu grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and the four of them ran up the stairs.

Doki! ~

"USELESS!"

Ichigo and Kashino's eyes widened, "WHAT IS THAT?" Ichigo wailed.

Towering above them was a gigantic THING. It had arms and legs and a huge head. A giant white X was written across its forehead. "USELESS!"

"It's..." Kashino's eyes widened, "It's a giant made of X-eggs?"

Amu nodded, "Y-yes."

The monster's eyes glowed, "Useless!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, the monster swung its huge arm and grabbed Amu in his hand. "AHH!" She screamed, "Ikuto! Help me!"

Ikuto's eyes widened, "I'm coming Amu!" He turned to Ichigo and Kashino, "You guys go up! I'll help Amu down here!"

"But!" Ichigo wailed, "Lulu is waiting on the next level!"

"You're going to have to! When we're finished here, we'll come help you, GO!"

Ichigo and Kashino ran up the stairs. They stopped at a heavy metal door, with a sign that said, _ROOFTOP ENTRANCE. _"H-here it is," Ichigo whispered, her voice quacked slightly.

"Here it is," Kashino confirmed, "we should..."

"Go," Ichigo nodded. The two pushed open the door, the sunlight pierced their eyes, "Ah, I see, Amano-san, Makoto-kun... You've made it." Lulu smiled.

Kashino gritted his teeth, "We're here alright."

"Where are the others?" Lulu asked.

"They'll be here!" Ichigo yelled.

"I see," Lulu smirked. She directed her attention to Kashino, "I told you you'd be sorry." She lifted up the ruby necklace, and everyone in the school raised up behind her.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, "Everyone!" Her eyes filled with tears. She looked at everyone, their eyes were hollowed and dark, and they were pale and almost transparent. "What have you done?"

Lulu looked angry, "I told you." She laughed and twirled the necklace. Wind swirled around, knocking Ichigo and Kashino against the door, she laughed, "I told you."

Doki! ~

Hanabusa and Andou watched the X-eggs swirl, so fast they were like a blur. "We're not going to be able to cleanse them until they stop moving!" Andou yelled above the constant shouting of the X-eggs.

Hanabusa nodded, "Rose Aura!" He extended his sceptre and the top shone bright white. The ceiling lit up and rose petals fell from nowhere.

The X-eggs looked up and their voices softened, "U-useless?"

Doki! ~

Ikuto clawed the X-egg monster from behind. It whipped around, making Amu feel dizzy. "Let go off her!" He hissed.

"Useless!" The X-egg monster laughed, he raised his arm to taunt him.

Ikuto smirked, "You trying to taunt me you monster?"

"Useless! Useless!" The X-egg monster continued laughing.

Ikuto jumped up, "Slash claw." He slashed the monsters arm, causing the X-eggs to break apart and drop Amu. His cat-like reflexes activated and he caught Amu before she hit the ground. She stared up at him, her honey eyes wide. "Thank you Ikuto."

He smiled, "No problem." He put her down, and they both glared at the X-egg monster. "Are you ready for this you monster?"

"Yeah!" Amu chimed in.

Ikuto sweatdropped at her effort, "We'll take you down!"

Amu jumped up, "Heart Rod!"

Doki! ~

Ichigo and Kashino stood up. Lulu laughed, "Do you really think you can beat me? An amateur character transformer and someone without a chara at all?"

That hit Kashino hard. _Chocolat... _His hand went into his pocket where her egg was, _I'm sorry... I never thought of you as a partner, more like a nuisance. I'm sorry. I didn't think much of you until you were gone, I would do anything to bring you back._

Suddenly Chocolat's egg lifted out of Kashino's pocket. It lit up and made a loud cracking noise. Kashino's eyes widened and Lulu gasped. "No way! That's not possible!"

The egg split in half and out popped the spirit. "Kashino!" She smiled.

"C-Chocolat!" He exclaimed.

Lulu smirked, "It will take more than just a newly hatched spirit to take me down."

"You little blondie!" Chocolate hissed, "No one talks to my partner like that!"

"Right!" Ichigo chimed, "No one can speak to us the way you are!"

"Kashino deserves to be treated with respect!" Chocolat exclaimed, "BECAUSE KASHINO IS MY PARTNER!"

"C-Chocolat..." Kashino smiled.

"This is it Kashino! We need to beat Lulu, we need to stop the X-eggs!"

"But I told you! I can't!"

"Kashino!" Chocolat flew up to his face and smacked his cheeks with her small hand, "You can! I believe we can do this, trust me."

Kashino felt a tug at his heart, "I trust you."

The white light shone between the two of them. Ichigo's eyes widened in delight, "Yes! Kashino!"

Kashino felt a smile grow on his face, _Yes!_

For the first time, he saw the dimension. It sparkled, reflecting off his eyes. Chocolat appeared in front of him. She looked happy and smiled at him. "I trust you, Kashino."

"I..." He smiled, "I trust you too."

The white light spread far, temporarily blinding Lulu and Ichigo. The light shattered and Kashino emerged, "Character Transformation, Bittersweet Chocolat Devil!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Next time on Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<strong>

**Kashino: I... I character transformed!**

**Ichigo: Finally! Now, we have to beat Lulu!**

**Hanabusa: We have to hurry and beat these X-eggs! Kashino and Ichigo-chan need our help!**

**Andou: Right!**

**Amu: Ikuto! We've got to hurry and help Ichigo and Kashino!**

**Ikuto: Okay! Here we go!**

**Chapter 17: Battle Showdown On The Rooftop!**


	18. Showdown On The RoofTop!

**Me: Hey people! I am here to present to you the most action packed chapter yet!**

**Kashino: Oh come on, we all know she can't write action, so why bother writing action at all?**

**Me: *smugly* Would you rather I wrote a drabble series about you and Ichigo?**

**Kashino: N-**

**Me: Too bad! Cause I already HAVE! *Laughs Evilly***

**Kashino: This girl is crazy. BUT she doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 18: Showdown on the Rooftop!

Kashino landed back on the ground. He was wearing a dark brown jacket over a white dress shirt. He had matching dark pants and black lace shoes. A chocolate coloured tie hung loosely around his neck and he held a tall golden staff with a dark chocolate coloured orb. Long, white wings stretched out from the base of the orb, curling around it. Kashino smiled, "I did it! I character transformed!"

Ichigo smiled back, "Yes you did!"

Lulu took a step back, she laughed, though it almost seemed nervous. "It will take more than you two to beat me!"

Ichigo gripped her staff tight, "Just watch us."

Doki! ~

Andou and Hanabusa watched in awe as the swarm of pesky X-eggs wavered off into sleep. Their soft snoring filled the room. Andou blinked, "We got them to stop moving."

Hanabusa nodded, "That was kind of... Easy..."

Andou nodded, he raised his wand, "Caramel Wave!" The large bronze wave appeared behind the two boys, Andou tipped the wand forward and the wave crashed, collapsing on the X-eggs.

"USELESS?" The x-eggs protested, "U-u-u..."

The wave began melting off the black, replacing it only with white. The heart eggs sighed happily; they hummed softly floating out the window. The two boys watched them go, "Why do I feel like there's going to be a catch?" Andou asked.

"A catch?" Hanabusa raised his eyebrows.

"You know if it were that easy... There's always a hidden catch?"

"... Well..."

"AHHHH!" They heard Amu scream from up the stairs, "IKUTO!"

The two boys looked at each other, "I think I found the catch," Hanabusa sighed.

Doki! ~

"SPIRAL HEART!" Amu tried desperately to slow the beast. The large X-monster easily swatted it away. Ikuto stood up, though pain contorted his face. "I can't believe this thing!" Amu screamed, "It hit you full in the face with its mangy claw hands!"

"It's alright Amu," Ikuto winced.

"IT IS NOT!" Amu turned to her chara's, "Miki, Character transformation!"

"Character transformation, Amulet Spade!" Amu was wearing a frilly blue long sleeve with blue, dark blue shorts and white striped stockings. She had on chunky brown boots and a hat much like Miki's with a huge blue spade. She summoned her paintbrush, "Colourful Canvas!"

The X-monster was hit in the eyes with the paint, temporarily blinding it. Hanabusa and Andou emerged from down the stairs, "Amu, Ikuto!"

"Help us!" Amu wailed her paintbrush became a conductor's baton, "Prism Music!"

Ikuto jumped up nimbly, "Slash Claw!" He scratched at the monster's face, who growled in pain, "REVENGE!" He yelled.

Hanabusa and Andou looked at each other and nodded, "Thorn Vines!" Hanabusa yelled. The vines stretched out and grabbed the monster by its wrists.

"USELESS?" The monster yelled. It glared at Hanabusa, its eyes glowing an evil red. Hanabusa gulped.

"Azuki Bombs!" Andou screamed. The explosions distracted the monster from Hanabusa.

"USELESS?" It wailed confused as to where the explosions came from.

Ikuto stared up at the monster, "Slash Claw!" He slashed the monsters legs, causing the X-eggs to disband and have the rest of the monster tumble down.

"Amu! PURIFY THE X-EGGS NOW!"

She stared at the huge monsters, "There's so many! I need more power!"

"Caramel Wave SPECIAL!" Andou yelled. A gigantic bronze wave formed behind him, "Now Hinamori-san!"

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" She placed her hands on her chest in the form of a heart, "OPEN HEART!"

"Caramel Wave!" The hearts and wave smashed into the monster, who yelled loudly. Ikuto and Hanabusa covered their ears. The monster gave one last cry before the X was lifted and broken. The large amount of heart eggs hummed happily and flew down the stairs.

Amu wiped the sweat off her brow. "Phew! That was harder than I thought it would be! Now all that's left is..."

Ikuto's expression hardened, "Lulu."

Doki! ~

Lulu laughed, "Just try and stop me Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto!"

The two jumped up, "Ichigo Dimension!" Ichigo yelled. The force field covered them and Lulu. "Vanilla Dipped Strawberries!" Ichigo aimed them at Lulu.

"Oh no you don't!" Lulu countered. She swung her necklace and all their classmates behind them were whisked off. Their corrupted X-eggs flew together into a swarm.

"Useless... USeless... USEless... USELess... USELEss... USELESs... USELESS!" Kashino and Ichigo watched in horror as the X-eggs combined creating 3 gigantic X-eggs.

The X-eggs hovered in front of Lulu like a shield. "Come on, TRY AND GET ME!"

Kashino gritted his teeth, "Why you..." He was cut off by the X-egg's purple lightning. It zapped Ichigo's Vanilla dipped strawberries, shrivelling them to crisps.

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Lulu smiled. Suddenly, the roof door slammed open. "Everyone!" Ichigo cried.

Amu's eyes widened, "Kashino transformed?"

"I did!" He smiled. Amu, Ikuto, Hanabusa and Andou pushed through the Ichigo dimension.

"Why are you doing this Lulu?" Amu screamed, "I thought you had everything you wanted! Your mom's movie deal... living in France again... WHAT HAPPENED?"

Lulu was taken aback, "What happened?" Her eyes softened, "What happened?" She whispered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mother!" Lulu called, she closed the door of their French house. There was no response, "Hello?"_

_There was a note on the table, "Sweetie it's mom, we have a last minute re-taping, I'm sorry. I'm afraid we have to cancel our plans to go shopping this afternoon. Dad will be home when you come back, you guys can rent a movie or something like that, I'll be home at around 11:30 tonight. P.S Heat up the leftover dinner from last night for dinner."_

_Beside it was a note from her father, "Lulu, I need to finish a few things at work, I'll be home late today. Maybe around 11:00 tonight. I hope you and your mom have a good time shopping!"_

"_I'm all alone tonight?" Lulu's face fell, "This is the 3__rd__ time this week". She sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V, she snuggled against a pillow. A commercial of a small family appeared on the screen._

"_Mama!" A little blonde girl called her mom. _

_Her mom, a blonde as well looked down at her, "What is it Sweetie?" _

"_Can we go out for dinner tonight for my birthday?" The little girl asked, giving her mom a sweet look. _

_Her mom smiled, "When Daddy comes home we'll go okay?"_

_*Scene change to restaurant*_

"_Mama! Daddy!" The little girl smiled at her parents, "I love this! I love you!"_

_Her parents smiled and her dad ruffled her hair. An unseen narrator spoke, Family Happens When You Open Up To New Possibilities, Le Restaurant Fantastique. _

_Lulu felt her eyes water, "Mom... Dad..." She fumed and thought angrily, I did everything to get us to France! And when we finally get here you've just abandoned me! You leave me home alone all night while families go out and have fun together!"_

_She buried her face in the couch pillow, "I wish you were home more." Suddenly she looked up, "The embryo!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran out of the house, I've got to get to Japan right away! She ran and accidentally ran into someone. She looked up, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

"It's none of your business!" She screamed, there were tears in the corner of her eyes. She screamed loudly and sent more X energy at them. Ikuto blocked the attack with slash claw. Amu looked at the others, "We have to get rid of those huge X-eggs! Then we can get to Lulu!"

"Right!" Ichigo exclaimed. The others nodded, "Crème de Fraises!" The strawberry cream ribboned around the X eggs. Ichigo tried pulling the X-egg away, so they could get to Lulu, "It's too heavy!"

Kashino could feel energy rush through him; he extended his staff for the first time, "Chocolat Ribbon!" Silky milk chocolate ribboned around, intertwining with Ichigo's Crème de Fraises. "Ready Ichigo?" Kashino asked, not having enough time to feel shocked.

"Yes!" Ichigo replied.

The two looked at each other, "Strawberry Chocolate Ribbon Combined Attack!" They yanked on the ribbons and pulled the X-egg away from the other two.

Amu looked at Su, "Su! Character transformation!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Clover!" She summoned her bubble wand, "Honey Bubbles!" Amu summoned a huge honey bubble that gobbled up the X-egg lifting it in the air. Amu easily moved it toward the side, leaving only the X-egg in the middle to protect Lulu.

"Why you annoying..." Lulu hissed.

"I may not know what's going on in your life right now Lulu," Amu said, "But I know that this isn't right, what you're doing is wrong!"

"SO?" She countered.

Ichigo looked angry, "Corrupting people's dream is unacceptable, no matter what reason. I'm going to save everyone, whether or not you'll cooperate!"

Lulu looked smug, "Okay Amano Ichigo, Hinamori Amu," She smiled evilly, "Get ready to lose."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Next time on Yumeiro Chara Doki Doki!<strong>

**Hanabusa: Lulu's pulling fast ones!**

**Andou: Agreed, she sure has a lot of tricks up her sleeves.**

**Ikuto: That girl is going to pay for hurting Amu.**

**Amu: Oy! I'm prefectly capable of getting my own revenge...**

**Ichigo: Kashino! Use the move within your heart!**

**Kashino: Perfect harmony... Like a devil**

**Ichigo: and an Angel!**

**Kashino and Ichigo: ANGEL&DEVIL HARMONY!**

**Chapter 19: Is It Finished?**

**Please Review!**


	19. Is It Finished?

**Me: Here's the most longest chapter yet!**

**Ichigo: Reaching a record of 2k words!**

**Me: This story is almost over! I hope you enjoy the sequel :D**

**Ichigo: I'm sure they will ;)**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 19: Is It Finished?

Ichigo and Amu jumped up, "Vanilla Dipped Strawberries!" Ichigo yelled.

Amu followed, "Honey Bubbles!"

"Strawberry Honey Combined Attack!"

"X-egg attack!" Lulu countered, extending out her arm.

"USELESS!" It yelled, releasing many volts of purple lightning.

Ikuto and Kashino quickly jumped in front of the girls. "Slash claw!" Ikuto countered.

"Covertures Block!" A wall of chocolate covertures blocked the attack.

Amu gritted her teeth, "DIA! Character transformation!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Dia!"

Amu aimed at the large X-egg attempting to cleanse it, "Twinkle Hold!"

"USELESS!" The X-egg yelled. It struggled to break free of the sparkling attack of Amulet Dia.

"Crème de Fraises!" Ichigo's strawberry cream wrapped around the large X-egg, she tugged on the cream to restrict it.

"Rose Aura!" Hanabusa raised his staff, the rose petals soothed the large X-egg slowing it's movements.

"TWINKLE HOLD MAXIMUM POWER!" Amu yelled.

"!" The X-egg screeched before it disbanded in a cloud of hearts eggs. They nodded in gratitude of everyone and floated away. The 2 other large X eggs crowded back, on either side of Lulu.

She laughed, "You may have beat that X-egg Amu and Ichigo, but what you don't know is I have another plan." She took an X-egg out of her pocket. "My Own Heart, UNLOCK!"

Ichigo screamed in terror, "Is she transforming with an X-egg?"

"Character Transformation, X Destruction!"

The whole group gasped. Lulu had on a long black dress, a necklace with a large white X hung around her neck. Her hair had black streaks and she had a big white X clip in her hair. She held a long silver pole arm. The two big X-eggs floated side by side, letting Lulu stand on them. Kashino and Ikuto raced to be beside Ichigo and Amu.

"HOLLOW DARKNESS!" Lulu roared. A numbing black light surrounded everyone, Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and Kashino slipped his hand into Ichigo's before the black swallowed everyone.

Doki! ~

Ichigo stood in total darkness, "Amu?" She yelled, "Kashino?" There was no response. Suddenly an image of her home appeared in front of her. Looking through the window, Ichigo saw a little girl version of herself, trying to play the piano.

"ICHIGO!" Her mother scolded, "Why can't you play such an easy song right?"

The young Ichigo hiccupped, "I'm sorry! I'm trying my best!"

"Your best isn't getting you anywhere!" Her mother yelled at her.

Young Ichigo had tears sliding down her cheeks, "I'm sorry! It's too hard!"

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" Her mother screamed, "Can you do ANYTHING?"

Ichigo watched the scene in horror. She never remembered that ever happening. Her body felt numb and hollow inside. "MAMA!" She cried out in anguish, falling to the ground, "I'm sorry!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry!"

Doki! ~

Amu looked around, nothing but blackness surrounded her, "What the? Where is everyone? Ichigo? Ikuto?" A scene lit up in front of her eyes. It was... The guardians?

"Everyone!" Amu cried out happily. No one seemed to notice her there.

"Yaya, more tea." Rima commanded.

"Hai Rima-tan!" Yaya replied pouring more tea.

Tadase looked at the two girls, "Now to start the guardian meeting." He turned to Nagihiko, "First thing to discuss, the Joker."

Amu inhaled, "The joker?"

Nagihiko nodded, "Yes, she's useless to us isn't she?"

Amy gasped, "Nagi? What are they talking about?"

Putting down her tea cup Rima nodded, "Amu is doing nothing but holding the guardians back, I say we just kick her out of the guardians."

Yaya nodded approvingly. "What?" Amu yelled. Tadase hadn't said anything yet, _He'll defend me, I know it._

Tadase shook his head, "As much as I enjoy Amu-chan's company, I have to agree, Amu is holding back the guardians."

"What?" Amu felt tears in her eyes, _Why is everyone against me?_

Nagihiko nodded, "I think it's unanimous, Amu's official out of the guardians." The scene melted away before Amu's very eyes.

She dropped to her knees, tears streamed down her face. Her head pounded and her body wouldn't stop shaking, "Everyone hates me! I'm all alone!" She sobbed. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

Doki! ~

Kashino felt like he had just been hit with a mallet on the head, he stared at the blackness in front of him, "Hello? Andou? Ichigo?"

He tried to take a step forward but he couldn't move. Suddenly he saw an image of himself as a young boy, his parents looking over his report card.

"Makoto..." His mother looked over the card. "You have to try harder!" She shook her head.

The young Kashino's eyes widened, "But I tried my very best!"

"Not so well that you got all A's like your sister!" His father exclaimed.

"But I'm Aneki!" Kashino wailed, "why do you always expect me to be like her?"

"You're the heir to the Kashino fortune! My only son! What kind of heir can't get good grades?" His father bellowed.

"But I did everything I could!"

His mother took the notebook he was holding, "Look at this nonsense!" She showed her husband the notebook.

"You want to make a living out of chocolate and sweets?"

Kashino whimpered, "It's my dream."

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" His father yelled, "It is your destiny to become a doctor! Just like the rest of the family!" Kashino watched in terror as his father tore up the pages of his notebook. Young Kashino scrambled to the floor, picking up the torn pieces, hugging them to his chest. The scene disintegrated.

"What..." Kashino whispered. Tears fell slowly from his eyes, "Why did I have to have a dream my parents hated? Why couldn't I be like what they want me to be? What is wrong with me?" He cried out. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled bitterly, "I'm sorry."

Doki! ~

Ikuto opened and closed his eyes, the darkness was just the same. "AMU?" He cried out, frantically looking around for her. He felt a light behind him, he turned around to see a scene. It was his mom and his father. His mom was carrying a little baby with blonde hair.

"Isn't she precious Aruto?" His mom asked.

His dad nodded, "She's beautiful, just like you." Ikuto saw himself in the corner, a young little boy with a sad look on his face. "Ikuto?" His dad asked.

"What?" He snapped, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Do you want to hold Utau, Ikuto?" His mom asked.

"No." He frowned.

"Come on Ikuto," his dad coaxed, "don't you love your sister?"

"Yes Ikuto!" His mom's expression hardened, "Are you so mad you don't love your sister?"

Little Ikuto's face turned red. "Ever since you had her you've never even cared about me!" He screamed, "Did you know, you didn't even feed me last night?"

His dad looked slightly taken a back, "Of course we fed you! We still care about you Ikuto!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed, "Utau was too busy crying for you to remember about me! It's all about Utau! What about me?"

It was then Utau began crying, "Shhh Utau, it's alright." His mom soothed, rocking her gently.

"It's alright princess." His dad touched her forehead with his finger.

Ikuto sat back down in the corner and began crying, "No one cares about me!" He whispered bitterly.

The scene vanished as soon as it had come. Ikuto closed his eyes, but the images kept appearing, "Why would you abandon me like that?" He asked, "Why would you leave me alone to suffer?" He cried out, screaming, "What happened to loving equally?"

Doki! ~

Hanabusa opened his eyes, "What happened? We were fighting Lulu and then all of a sudden..." Suddenly a picture displayed in front of his eyes. It was himself, about a year ago. He was sleeping soundly when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He murmured.

"Satsuki?"

"Dad? What is it? It's really late."

His dad sounded excited, "I found you some rose water! For the rose cake you're going to make!"

"Rose cake? What are you talking about?"

"I'm almost at the airport! I'll bring it to you when I get back! I'm just in a bit a delay because of the rain..." Suddenly a long horn pierced Hanabusa's ear. The image of him eyes widened, "Dad hello?"

He heard people's voices on the other line, "I think he died! He ran into the light post! Who was he talking to on the phone?"

"Dad!" Hanabusa wailed, he screamed. "DAD!" The image was gone. Hanabusa stood shocked. Images haunted his vision, "Dad..." His eyes filled with tears, "why did you leave me all alone? Why did you leave me to fend for myself?"

Doki! ~

Andou picked up his glasses that had fallen onto the floor. "Hello?" He yelled, "Is anyone here?"

A picture of his home appeared in front of him, "ANDOU!" His mom yelled, "Why are the kids still crying?"

"I'm trying to calm them down!" He wailed.

His mother sighed, "Andou you know, being the oldest son gives you responsibility. Please, can you act responsible and take care of your siblings?"

"I'm trying! It's harder than it looks!"

His mom slapped his cheek, "You don't think I know that?" She snapped, "I had to take care of you and your siblings! Don't you dare act like that!"

Another one of his siblings began crying, "SHUT UP!" Andou screamed at them.

"Andou!" His mom yelled, "CAN'T YOU BEHAVE?"

The scene flickered and disappeared, "What? I never acted like that!" His vision began swimming, "I would never treat my siblings like that!" His eyes widened, "Mom! Why would you ever think I were irresponsible?"

Doki! ~

Lulu laughed, watching the six scream in anguish. The move hollow darkness created fake situations in their lives, causing their hearts to become confused, both hurting and destroying them on the inside.

They screamed out, Lulu wincing. Amu was the first to come back to her senses. Tears still rolling down her cheeks she yelled at Lulu, "Why are you doing this Lulu? Look around you!" The 5 others slowly came back to their senses. "All your doing is hurting everyone in the process of your selfish reasons!"

Lulu screamed, "Why you have nerve Hinamori Amu!" She wailed.

"Crashing Destruction!" She lunged at Amu with her large pole arm.

"AH!" Amu screamed.

She closed her eyes, bracing for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo in front of her, a large cut on her shoulder. Wincing in pain the brunette turned her head to face Amu, "We've got to hurry."

Ichigo turned to Lulu, "Lulu, I know why you're doing this."

"What?" Lulu exclaimed.

"You feel alone," Ichigo said, feeling like her head spinning. "You feel abandoned by the ones you love. I know how you feel." Lulu's eyes flickered. "It hurts, I know it does. But you've got to believe me, you need to stop, what you're doing won't help anyone."

"It... It won't will it?" Lulu's eyes clouded. "I... All I've been doing is hurting people haven't I? I'm sor.."

Suddenly she clutched over in pain, the X clip glowed. Lulu screamed in pain, "CRASHING DESTRUCTION!" Ichigo was pushed out of the way.

"K-Kashino?"

He smiled in spite of all the pain he felt, "Couldn't like you take all the attacks could I?" She stood up and gripped her hands. "I know I'm new to this, but I want to help you, like you've helped me so many times."

Ichigo smiled, "Search deep within your heart, you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

Kashino closed his eyes, "Deep inside my heart."

The humpty lock around Amu's neck began glowing brightly, "W-what?" Amu whispered.

Doki! ~

Ichigo and Kashino looked around. They were in a dimension of light. "I-Ichigo."

"Makoto," She took both his hands in hers.

"Perfect Harmony rests where you least expect it," Kashino whispered, "Perfect Harmony like a devil..."

"And an angel!" Ichigo finished.

Light appeared between the two of them, "ANGEL&DEVIL HARMONY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Next Time on Yumeiro Chara Doki Doki!<strong>

**Hanabusa: I guess... It's all over isn't it?**

**Andou: Yup.**

**Amu: Kashino? Ichigo? I want to ask you guys something.**

**Kashino, Ichigo: What is it Amu?**

**Amu: How would you like to come back to Seiyo with Ikuto and I?**

**Kashino, Ichigo: EH!**

**Chapter 20: Moving On and Beyond!**


	20. Moving On and Beyond!

**Me: Well this is it! The final chapter of Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!**

**Ichigo: This is your longest story ever Mikashi!**

**Me: I know!**

**Kashino: I'm actually very impressed Mikashi, I hope you can contiue to impress me in the sequel.**

**Me: Don't worry, I will. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara! If I did, this would be a series ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki!<span>

Chapter 20: Moving On and Beyond!

Amu watched the blinding light spread far over the campus. It burst in a fusion on black and white feathers. "What the..." Lulu whispered. Kashino and Ichigo emerged from the light hand in hand, their free arm up in the air.

The 2 large X-eggs looked up in confusion, "Useless?" A black and white feather softly touched its surface. The X-egg lit up so brightly it blinded Amu, Ikuto, Hanabusa, Andou and Lulu. The heart eggs were in a large cloud. They lifted up and circled around Kashino and Ichigo, and were soon joined by the other large amount of heart eggs. Ichigo and Kashino looked happily at the hearts eggs. Slowly Ichigo blew gently at the heart's eggs and they scattered, returning to their owners who began to come to. Lulu watched as two feathers, one white and one black softly landed on the palm of her hand. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. She fell to the ground, shining brightly. The X-egg emerged from her turning into a heart's egg. Lulu returned to normal as well.

Everyone undid their character transformations. Kashino picked Ichigo up in a victory hug, "We did it!" He cheered.

"We did!" Ichigo smiled, pressing her lips to his happily.

Kashino blushed, "I-Ichigo! That was our first kiss!"

She laughed, "It was wasn't it?"

Lulu stood up, "Hey um... Amano-san?"

Ichigo looked at Lulu who looked nervous, "What is it Lulu?" She asked gently.

"What you said earlier... About being alone... I..." She swallowed, "I realized just how much I was hurting everyone for my own selfishness," She looked at both Ichigo and Amu, "I'm really sorry."

Both girl smiled and tilted their heads to one side, "No problem!"

Lulu's eyes brightened, "I'm going to head back to France," She looked at Ikuto, "Ikuto... I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, blackmailing you..."

Ikuto nodded, "It's alright, just never do it again." He brought Amu closer to him, "You never mess with me and my Amu."

Lulu laughed nervously, "Right right..." She turned to Kashino, "Makoto-kun, I'm really sorry to you too. I really used you and I'm sorry. Can you every forgive me?"

Kashino's face was blank. He released his grip from Ichigo and walked over to Lulu, he raised his hand. Lulu braced herself for a hit. He put his hand up and gave her a thumb up and a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it, it's all better now isn't it?"

She smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "Thank you Makoto-kun."

Lulu looked at them all, "I'll be going now! Bye!" She ran toward the door and then she disappeared down the stairs. Amu had a serious look on her face, like she was thinking of something important.

"What're you thinking of?" Ikuto asked her, taking her into his arms.

"N-nothing, I just... I think I need to call Tadase."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows, "What's that all about?"

She smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about." She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Amu, you realize that was our first kiss right?" He smirked.

She returned the smirk, "Yes it was you pervert."

Doki! ~

A few days later Ichigo was sitting by the lake. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the wind blew lazily. Vanilla was by Ichigo's side, pacing back and forth. "Neh Ichigo?"

"What is it Vanilla?" Ichigo asked.

"I received a message from the sweets queen the other day."

"Oh really? What did it say?"

Vanilla bit her small lip, "She heard about character transformation."

Ichigo smiled, "Really?" She noticed her spirit's downcast face, "what's wrong?"

"The queen wants to investigate character transformation, she wants Chocolat, Caramel, Cafe and I to come back to the sweets kingdom for research."

"For how long?"

"About a year or so." She whispered sadly.

Ichigo smiled softly, "You know what? I want you to go for it, it's an amazing opportunity for you and I want you to take it."

Vanilla nodded, "I'm going to miss you Ichigo."

"I'll miss you too, hurry back after okay?" She smiled.

Vanilla laughed, "I will!"

Doki! ~

Chocolat finished giving Kashino the news, "Is that so?" Kashino asked smiling.

"You're not mad?" Chocolat asked.

"Why would I be?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I just thought that you might..." She shook her head, "nevermind."

"Have fun okay?" Kashino asked, holding up his pinkie finger.

Chocolat laughed and wrapped her small hand around pinkie finger, "I will."

Doki! ~

"I don't have a problem with that Amu-chan, if they're capable of that much I don't mind."

Amu smiled as she talked into the phone, "And your okay with Ikuto and I..."

Tadase sighed over the phone, but his voice sounded happy, "I'm happy for you two."

Amu laughed, "Good! I'll see you in a few days alright? Tell Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko I said hi!"

"Sure thing Amu-chan, I'll tell Kukia and Utau too."

"Okay, bye!" Amu closed the phone and smiled, she was excited of what the future would hold.

Doki! ~

Ichigo and Kashino gazed at the starlit sky from their blanket, "Isn't it beautiful Kashino?" Ichigo asked.

Packing away the rest of their small picnic Kashino smiled, "Yes, it's beautiful."

Ichigo sighed, "I can't believe Amu's leaving next week."

"I know it's going to be weird without her around."

"Yeah."

Kashino sat beside his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her, "I love you Ichigo."

She smiled, "I love you too Makoto." She leaned in before a familiar pink headed girl interrupted.

"Hey love birds!" She called happily.

Kashino rolled his eyes, "Hey Amu, what's so important that you have to interrupt out date?"

"It's very important." Amu nodded her head.

"What is Amu?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I saw your fighting skill and power when we were battling Lulu. I talked with the head of the guardians and I was wondering... Did you want to come back to Seiyo with Ikuto and me? You could be official Seiyo gaurdians!"

Ichigo and Kashino's eyes widened, they looked at each other than back at Amu, "You want us to go back with you?"

"That's right!" Amu smiled.

"But... Vanilla and Chocolat went back to the sweets kingdom." Kashino said, "We couldn't character transform..."

Amu smiled mischievously, "Stranger things have happened."

Ichigo and Kashino exchanged another look, "You know what?" Ichigo replied smiling, "I think we might just go with you."

Doki! ~

Ichigo tightened her grip on her suitcase handle, "This it it!" She whispered to Kashino.

He smiled back at her, "Yup!"

They waved to Andou and Hanabusa. They exchanged hugs, "We'll see you again soon Ichigo-chan, Kashino." Hanabusa said a smile on his face.

"That's right!" Andou laughed, "We'll see you again!"

"Bye guys!" Kashino and Ichigo waved goodbye for the last time.

They walked out of the gated campus of St. Marie. "You guys ready?" Amu asked, she had on her Seiyo uniform and she had her luggage. Ikuto was beside her with his.

"We're ready." They smiled.

They all boarded the bus, Ichigo stared out the window watching the school disappear behind the trees. She turned to Kashino, "We're all moving forward." She smiled.

Kashino nodded, "To have new beginnings."

Ichigo grinned, "Yup! Atrashii Hajiimari."

Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki: The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for your lovely reviews and everything!<strong>

**Next Time in the sequel: Yumeiro Chara Atrashii Hajiimari!**

_So this is Seiyo Academy? Ichigo wondered, staring at the equally large school. She fingered the skirt of her new uniform, a white shirt, red tie, black long sleeve and red checkered skirt. Amu had even let her borrow a pair of her red checkered legwarmers. "Do I look alright Kashino?"_

_Kashino smiled. He was in the boys uniform, a black long sleve, white shirt, blue tie and blue checkered shorts that went to his knees. "You look beautiful," he smiled._

_She blushed, "T-thanks."_

_Amu ran up to them, "Ichigo, Kashino! Before we go, I want to give you these!" She presented them with gaurdian capes. One red, one blue. _

_"What are these?" Ichigo aksed putting it on._

_"An official gaurdian cape!" Amu smiled._

_"Why aren't you wearing one?" Kashino asked, pulling on the material._

_"Does it matter?" She asked, playfully sticking out her tongue._

_"Guess not." He laughed._

_Amu grabbed their hands, "Okay! Here we go!"_

**I hope everyone's looking forward to the sequel! :D**


End file.
